More Than Love
by hellflower42
Summary: What if an evil Prince fell in love with Astronema? What problems would that cause, especially when she learns of her past? And what if their relationship was actually fated to occur? Main Pairing: Astronema/Karone and OC. *Last Chapter Up*
1. From Out Of Nowhere Pt1

Short Author's Note: Demion has long, straight silver hair and very pale blue eyes.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for Demion.

I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'm very busy and cannot check my work. I'm very sorry for any inconveniences.

CHAPTER 1: From Out Of Nowhere

_PLANET_

Demion, the Prince of Darkness, stood glaring as he listened to Divatox tell her tale. She was always so dramatic. He hated coming to these damn parties. Unfortunately, it wasn't up to him tonight. Dark Specter himself wanted him here tonight.

So he had put on leather pants, a tight tank top, and a leather jacket-all black. He also wore leather gloves. There had been no need for him to wear his armor here. He had kept his hair loose.

"And _then_, I discovered where the _Power Chamber _was!" Divatox was saying. "And with one touch of my little finger, I blew the Rangers into _high _heaven!" She burst out laughing, while the others just looked at her in disbelief. "And _then _I...."

Demion was glad when Divatox was pushed from behind by Rita Repulsa, cutting her off. She was starting to give him a headache. Divatox turned around in irritation.

"Ahhh!" Divatox said when she saw Rita and Zedd. "It's _you_. How _wonderful _to see you..." She paused. "... _Frita_."

"It's _Rita_!" Rita snapped. Divatox gave her a mock apologetic look. "So...." Rita laughed in amusement. "Still after the _Power Rangers_?"

Demion rolled his eyes. He didn't get the big deal about the Power Rangers. If he had been after them they would have been destroyed a long time ago. They were nothing but goody-goods in colored tights.

"Really, Frita," Divatox scoffed. "You _must _get out of the dumpster more often." Rita growled at the words. "I've _destroyed _those Power Rangers!"

Rita stood confused. Zedd looked away nervously.

Demion's focus went away from Rita and Zedd as Divatox spotted him. He sighed heavily in frustration as he saw that familiar look in her eyes. Because he was the Prince of Darkness she kept trying to get him to marry her. _As if_.

Demion saw Rita powering up her staff behind Divatox. He smirked. Rita fired at Divatox. Divatox saw him looking behind her and turned around in time to dodge, unfortunately. The blast missed her by an inch and came at him. He moved away casually while deflecting it with his powers.

He turned around in time to see the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen actually catch the blast in her hand. She was wearing a black leather suit and light armor that was silver. She also wore black boots and gloves. She had a silver head band with strings on the side. Her hair was long, curly and a light purple.

She balled her hand into a fist and the energy she'd caught changed into her own. She flicked her wrist and the energy fell from her hand in the form of purple glitters. She turned to look at him and they made eye contact. A definite attraction occurred immediately. She frowned and turned around gracefully, walking away.

He was vaguely aware that Divatox was talking to him, but he ignored her. He was thinking about _her_.

"Who was that?!" he heard Divatox snap at Elgar. He turned his head slightly to hear the answer.

"That's Astronema," Elgar said in awe. "They say she'll be the new Queen of Evil."

Demion smiled and walked away from them. _Hopefully she will be_. "Astronema," he whispered, trying the name out.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

The feast was about to begin. Astronema walked past her quantrons in a daze. She couldn't stop thinking about _him_. It was strange. She had never even shown a _slight _interest in a man. She was the Princess of Darkness, what did _she _need with a consort?

She went over to a chair to sit, but before she could grab it herself, it was pulled out for her. She looked quickly to see _him_. She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing?"

He stepped back and merely nodded toward the chair. Astronema continued to watch him suspiciously, but she sat down tentatively. He turned to the monster sitting next to her. "Sit somewhere else."

The monster scoffed. He narrowed his eyes on the monster and threw both the chair and the monster backwards across the room. He turned to the monster on her other side. He got up quickly and ran away. He smirked and sat down.

Astronema cocked her head at him. "Thanks." He looked over at her curiously. "For the chair." She hesitated. "I'm...."

She stiffened when he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Astronema," he said, revealing he knew her name. "I am Demion." He kissed her hand. Suddenly she regretted wearing gloves.

Demion looked toward the end of the table. He leaned toward her. "The guy on the end in the cape. He's watching you," he warned her, whispering.

Astronema looked where he'd indicated. The guy _was _watching her. He looked away when he saw them looking. Astronema withdrew her hand from Demion and looked at him. "Do you know who he is?"

Before Demion could answer, a gigantic lava monster appeared-Dark Specter. "I am Dark Specter," he announced. "I have Zordan, and am draining him of his powers. As his power is drained, the lava will rise, destroying him forever."

Lord Zedd stood up from his seat. "I propose a toast," he said. "To the universe. A universe... that shall belong to the Dark Specter!" Dark Specter laughed evilly.

Everyone drunk from their goblets, including Astronema and Demion. Suddenly, Divatox shouted out, "Hey!" Everyone looked at her. "You! You on the end in the cape!" Everyone looked over at the one in the cape. "What are you, to good to drink with us?"

Demion stood up. "Who are you?" he asked in a dangerous tone of voice.

Astronema shot to her feet. "_He's _a _spy_!" she shouted out.

There were murmurs all around. The spy stood up slowly. Demion glared and snapped his fingers. His darklings came immediately. The darklings looked like shadows, but they had glowing red eyes and were human-shaped. They were also solid.

Demion pointed to the spy. "Destroy him! Now!"

The darklings attacked immediately. Astronema ordered her quantrons to attack as well. There was a huge battle. Dark Specter eventually called out, "Who is this intruder?!"

Demion reached out toward the spy and ripped off his cape. The spy gasped, and then everyone else did as well. It was the Red Ranger! Astronema growled low in her throat and backed away. Demion slid a sideways glare at Divatox, who shrugged.

Ignoring her, Demion grabbed the Red Ranger's arm and kicked him in the stomach hard. The Red Rangers grunted and Demion threw him down onto the table. The Red Ranger squirmed in pain and Demion smirked.

Astronema pointed to the Red Ranger. "Get him!" she commanded her quantrons. Demion backed away to give the quantrons some room.

The Red Ranger forced them to back up and raised his arm. "Galaxy Glider! Hang ten!" A glider pulled over to him and he jumped on it.

"Destroy him!" Dark Specter commanded.

Demion shot out a black blast of energy from his hand toward the Red Ranger. The Ranger was barely able to dodge, but managed to make it off the planet. Dark Specter swiped at him and shot a blast of fire out of his mouth. The Red Ranger dodged all attacks and disappeared.

"The spy knows my plan!" Dark Specter snapped. "He must be destroyed!"

Divatox and Rita began to fight over who would go after him, but stopped when Dark Specter snapped, "Silence!" Divatox and Rita froze. "Demion! Astronema! Go after him together and destroy him! Take the Dark Fortress!"

Demion and Astronema glanced at each other and disappeared. The darklings and quantrons followed them.

Divatox glared after them. "That wench is stealing my prince!" she shouted and stormed off.

* * * *

Demion and Astronema smiled evilly as the Rangers' Megaship began to go down. They hadn't been firing on the ship for long. As Demion had thought. Power Rangers weren't so tough.

Astronema made a sound of delight. "That should do it." She held up her hand in a 'stop' signal. "Hold your fire!" They immediately stopped their firing on the ship.

Demion chuckled. "That was _too _easy." He turned around to face his darklings. "Get me my armor. I want to see all five Rangers for myself, before they're destroyed."

"That's a good idea," Astronema agreed.

The Megaship went down.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	2. From Out Of Nowhere Pt2

Short Author's Note: Here is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 2: From Out Of Nowhere

_PLANET_

Demion arrived on the planet in a dark blue flash of light. Astronema appeared next to him soon after in a flash of purple light. Four of the Rangers-two men and two women-were being held captive by both darklings and quantrons. They looked up and watched warily.

Demion and Astronema strode over to the Rangers calmly. Demion had his arms crossed as he studied them. He wasn't impressed. These were the ones the forces of darkness feared? _Why_?

"So these are what Rangers look like... after they've lost their powers," Astronema commented with humor. "A sorry sight," Demion put in.

One of the Rangers glared at them. "Who are you?" he asked them.

Astronema looked shocked. "You don't know _me_?" she asked, sounding genuinely hurt. "I'm Astronema." She leaned toward the Ranger and added coldly, "Your worst nightmare."

One of the female Rangers managed to get free and lunged at Astronema. Demion grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Summoning his sword, he held it to her throat. "Cassie!" the other female Ranger shouted, struggling to get free.

Demion chuckled evilly. "Not many people can break the hold of my darklings. Which Ranger are you?"

"The Pink Ranger," she answered him with attitude.

He moved the sword away from her throat and grabbed her by it, lifting her up with him. He held her off the ground. "I'll destroy you first, _unless _you tell us where the other Ranger is?"

"Never!" she refused without hesitation. He threw her back down and kicked her in the ribs hard. He smirked when she screamed. "You won't get away with this," she gasped out.

"Darklings!" They immediately grabbed her again. "Destroy them all." He heard Astronema tell her quantrons the same thing. He walked over to her. "Let's go. They're finished."

She smiled at the Rangers and waved. "Time to go." They disappeared.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion walked into his room on the Dark Fortress and sat down on his bed. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small necklace. It had once belonged to his mother. It was the last thing she'd ever given him before....

Someone knocked on his door. He hid the necklace under his shirt again. "Come in!" he called out. Astronema came in, closing the door behind her. He stood up. "Don't tell me the Rangers escaped."

"What? No." She cocked her head at him. "You're crueler than most monsters I've known. But you're human, right?" He nodded bitterly. "Why do you do the things you do?"

Demion looked away. "Evil is my reason to exist. I don't know any other way." That's wasn't the complete truth, but he didn't feel like going into his life story. He looked back at her. "And I'm searching for someone."

"Who?" Astronema pressed.

"I'm not sure," Demion answered truthfully.

"Demion! Astronema!" Ecliptor called out. "The Power Rangers are escaping. They both ran out of the room and over to the viewing screen. All five Rangers were free.

Astronema turned to Ecliptor. "Send out the Velocifighters! Now!" Ecliptor nodded.

Demion watched as the two of them planned their attack. _They trust each other_. Demion himself had never trusted a single person since becoming the Prince of Darkness, not even the one who had raised him. Definitely not. He didn't plan on trusting someone either. Not even Astronema.

When he'd gotten to the Dark Fortress, he'd been surprised to see Ecliptor. The two of them had crossed paths with each other before in the past. They weren't enemies, but they weren't allies either.

He turned away from them. He pressed a few buttons on a console and brought up the Rangers' Megaship on screen. Astronema joined him and watched. A battle broke out.

At first, they were winning. All of a sudden though, the Megaship began to transform. When the transformation was complete, a Megazord had formed. Demion glared at the viewing screen. "What the hell?"

Astronema cocked her head. "That was actually kind of impressive."

Demion shot a look at her. To him it was just annoying. He growled low in his throat and stormed away. Behind him, the Power Rangers won.

* * * *

_MEGASHIP_

Ashley was pacing in her room when Cassie knocked on her door. "Come in!" she called out absently. She continued to pace. She was thinking about that Demion guy. Something about him unsettled her.

"Can you believe we're going home?!" Cassie exclaimed. When Ashley just kept pacing, Cassie frowned. "Hey, what's up, Ash? You seem a little preoccupied."

Ashley turned to her. "Cassie, you know that Demion guy?"

Cassie snorted. "Yeah, I can still feel that kick. What about him?"

"Do you know him?" Ashley asked her. Cassie gave her a look. "What I mean is, did you recognize him? Have you seen him before today? He looks familiar to me for some reason."

Cassie shook her head. "I think you'd remember someone like him," she commented.

Ashley chewed her fingernail. "Yeah. I guess you're right." She still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Demion. But how could she forget someone like him.

* * * *

Darkonda laughed evilly after his meeting with the Dark Specter. Everything was going according to plan. Demion and Astronema were together. Now he just had to keep them evil. It shouldn't be that hard.

Demion remembered some of his childhood, but that fact seemed to make him _more _evil, if anything. His sister had forgotten he even existed, which was perfect. As for Astronema, she didn't remember anything of her childhood. The Red Ranger remembered their childhood together well, thankfully though, he had no clue that his arch-enemy Astronema was really his precious sister, Karone.

Now the prophecy would be fulfilled. And afterwards, he would become the new Monarch of all Evil.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	3. Demion

Short Author's Note: Here is Chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

CHAPTER 3: Demion

_Three Months Later_

_MEGASHIP_

_**(Ashley's Dream)**_

_**Ashley saw her younger self getting ready for bed. An older boy ran into the room and shouted out, "Boo!" **_**Who is that? **_**she wondered as she watched.**_

_**Her younger self screamed and nearly bolted out of bed. She scowled when she saw who it was. "Demion!" she whined. "I'm telling Mommy!"**_

**Demion? **_**Ashley was confused. **_**This couldn't be the same Demion. Could it? **_**She had thought she knew him, but.... How could she forget she'd had a **_**brother?**_** How could her parents have let her forget?**_

_**Demion laughed and shook his head. "You are **_**so **_**easy to scare," he said. He went to his own bed and lay down.**_

_**She lay back down as well.**_

_**Suddenly, an ugly monster appeared out of nowhere. It glanced at her younger self with disinterest. It ran over to Demion and grabbed him. Her younger self ran away into a corner and stood frozen. She watched in tears as Demion screamed and struggled in the monster's grip.**_

_**"Let me go!"**_

_**(End Dream)**_

Ashley woke up with a jolt and sat up. How could she have forgotten? She briefly thought about calling her parents, but she was too mad at them at the moment. She got out of bed and got dressed.

Going straight to Andros's room, she knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Andros?" She knocked again. Still no answer. It was the middle of the night. He should have been sleeping.

"DECA," Ashley called out. "Where's Andros?"

"He is on the ship's bridge," DECA informed her.

Ashley went to the bridge and saw Andros sitting down, looking at something sadly. It looked like a locket. She hesitated to disturb him. It was obvious he was hurting. But then again, so was she. "Andros?" she called out.

Andros quickly closed the locket and turned around. "Ashley," he said, startled. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He frowned when she looked away. "What's wrong?"

Ashley went over to him. "I need to find Demion."

She had no idea what she would do once she found him. She had to remember that he was evil now. If she tried to reason with him, he could destroy her. Who knew if _he _even remembered their past. She might have to convince him of who he was. Even that was dangerous, considering it might make him more determined to kill her.

But she had to try. She hoped it wasn't too late to get him back.

"The one who was with Astronema?" Andros asked. She nodded. "That can't wait till tomorrow? It's--"

"I know what time it is," Ashley cut him off. "But I need to find him now." She wasn't going to let the forces of evil keep their hold on him. She wouldn't give up until he was on her side.

Andros looked at her for a second. He was a little hesitant. He sighed and shrugged. "DECA, do you have a location on the Dark Fortress?"

"Negative," DECA informed. "Would you like to begin a scan?"

"Yes," Ashley said before he could reply. "Don't stop searching until you find it, DECA."

"Beginning search."

Andros stood up and sat her down. He sat back down himself. "You want to tell me what this is about? You're pretty hardcore about finding this guy. Is it because he hurt Cassie?"

Ashley hesitated, then she reluctantly began. "When we saw Demion, I kept having this feeling that I knew him in some way. And then I had this dream. I remember everything now. Andros, Demion is.... He's my brother."

Andros froze for a second. "Wait! Are you... _serious_?"

Ashley nodded. "There is no mistake. He was kidnapped when we were little by... someone." Andros's body became tense as he listened. "I was so young when it happened I forgot everything about him. But now that I remember I have to do _something_, right?"

Andros was silent for a second. Then he looked at her seriously. "I want to show you something." He opened up his locket again and pulled out a very small item. "This is a security disk from KO-35."

When Andros showed her his sister getting kidnapped, she jumped to her feet. "Pause it!" Andros frowned at her. "Just pause it. Please." Andros paused it and she took a closer look at what she was seeing.

"What is it?" Andros asked after a while.

Ashley glared at the screen. "That monster is the same one that kidnapped my brother," she revealed angrily. "I'm sure of it." She turned to Andros. "Do you know who he is?"

Andros shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

Ashley pushed away from the console angrily. "This is insane!" she snapped. "What happened to my brother?! What did they do to him to turn him--?"

"The Dark Fortress has been located," DECA interrupted them.

"Demion," Ashley whispered. He was so close, yet so far away.

Andros stood up and went over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, Ashley. You _are _going to get your brother back. And _I'm _going to find my sister. We can't give up."

Ashley nodded. "You're right."

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion paced in his room. What the hell was happening to him? Ever since he had been on the Dark Fortress, he and Astronema kept getting closer. That wasn't what was bothering him though. He had hoped that would happen.

What bothered him was that he was learning to trust someone for the first time in his life. He didn't like the feeling. When you were evil, trust almost always led to betrayal. And after the life he'd lived, he was surprised he was even having this problem.

Someone knocked on his door. "It's open," he called out absently. Astronema came in and he froze. "Astronema. You look good." Her hair was straight now, and dark brown.

Astronema actually blushed. She seemed so... human sometimes. Whatever human traits he had once possessed had disappeared a long time ago. She closed the door behind her. "Why do you keep staying in here?"

"Thinking up new schemes," Demion lied. "What else? Speaking of which, I have an idea." He came toward her. "Why don't we just forget about the Power Rangers for tonight, and go out?"

Astronema arched a brow. "Are you actually asking me out?"

Demion shrugged. "You probably think I'm being ridiculous."

Astronema shook her head. "Actually, I've been waiting for you to ask." He stood shocked. "We may be evil, but we're still human, Demion."

Demion ignored the last part. "Do you want to go watch a star shower with me?" Ecliptor started calling for them. "Or not."

She laughed, then turned away and opened the door. "After we take care of the current emergency, yes."

Demion smiled and followed her. They entered the bridge. "What's the problem?" Demion asked Ecliptor.

"See for yourself," Ecliptor replied, pressing a few buttons on the console. The Rangers' Megaship appeared on the viewing screen. "Apparently, they've been following us for a while. But they don't attack."

Demion thought for a second. Why would the Rangers stick close to them if they weren't going to....? It hit him quickly. "Ecliptor! Take the quantrons and search the Fortress. They may have come on board."

"But why would they risk--?" Astronema was cut off when an alarm sounded. "Go now, Ecliptor!" Ecliptor nodded and left with the quantrons, leaving them alone on the bridge. She looked back at Demion. "Why would they risk coming onboard?"

Demion shrugged. "Idiocy?"

The doors to the bridge suddenly closed and locked down. Demion summoned his sword and Astronema summoned her staff. The Red and the Yellow Ranger made their appearance. Demion couldn't believe it.

"Only _two _of you are going to take us on?" Demion said in disbelief. He turned to look at Astronema. "This is _really _insulting." Astronema glared at the Rangers and held up her staff.

"Wait!" the Yellow Ranger said. She removed her helmet. "We didn't come to fight." Demion and Astronema glanced at each other. "I came here for _you_, Demion."

Astronema shot a look at him. Demion glared coldly. "You _what_?"

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. PLEASE review!


	4. Astronema

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, Powergirl84! That was a really good idea you had about Zhane, but that twist would screw up my storyline. Zhane will most likely appear though.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 4: Astronema

_DARK FORTRESS_

"You _what_?" Demion snapped. If this foolish little girl thought she could take _him _on, then let her try. It was her funeral. He raised his sword and dark blue energy sparked around it, powering up.

"Demion, wait!" the Yellow Ranger said quickly. "It's _me_. Ashley."

Demion froze. The name definitely rang a bell, but he couldn't remember why. Trying to remember gave him a serious headache. He charged her and swung his sword at her neck. She narrowly missed being decapitated. Strangely, she made no move to attack him. He turned around toward her.

The Red Ranger made a move to attack him, but Ashley stopped him by saying, "Don't Andros! I can handle this." Andros reluctantly backed off.

Astronema looked at all of them curiously. "Demion, do you have any idea what's going on?"

Demion didn't answer. He was too focused on Ashley. Ashley held up a necklace, making him freeze. It looked exactly like his. But he was wearing his. "Mom gave both of us one of these, remember? I'm your sister, Demion. Please try and remember that."

Demion backed away from her and pulled out his own necklace. He looked back and forth between the two-they were identical. A memory came back to him of the day he'd gotten his.

_**"As long as you and your sister wear this, you'll have luck and protection," his mother told him as she placed the necklace around his neck.**_

"Sister?" Demion said out loud. He looked at his necklace. _Luck and protection_. He'd gotten neither. Darkonda's training had been brutal. He'd barely survived it.

Ashley came toward him, and he pointed his sword at her. "I don't need you." The hurt look in her eyes had no effect on him. "I am the Prince of Darkness. And my current mission... is to destroy the Power Rangers."

Ashley shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you, Demion."

Demion smirked evilly. "You're not leaving at all." A blast shot from his sword at her. Ashley moved, but wasn't able to dodge it completely. It struck her in the shoulder and she fell to the ground, sliding back into a wall.

Demion got in position to shoot a finishing blast. One more shot and there would be no more Yellow Ranger. But he hesitated. His sword was pointed downward at her, powered up and ready. Why couldn't he finish her? He had killed countless people already. He'd destroyed worlds.

But he couldn't.... His mind flashed back over the past. Darkonda's training, all the fear and pain he'd endured. Where had his _sister _been then. His expression slowly hardened. He drew back his sword to fire.

Ashley stiffened and shouted out, "Andros! Now!"

Demion turned around quickly and flinched as he was shot with something. "Demion!" Astronema shouted.

He reached up to his neck and pulled out a dart. He threw it to the ground angrily, blasting the Red Ranger. He flew back into a wall. Already feeling the effects of the tranquilizer, he fell to his knees. Astronema ran over to him.

"I'll be fine," he growled out.

"You're coming back with us, Demion," Ashley said as she stood up. The Red Ranger joined her side.

Demion knew he couldn't escape while the tranquilizer was in his system. But right now, his survival wasn't his priority. He dropped his sword. "Astronema." Astronema nodded as he struggled to his feet. He wouldn't be able to stay conscious for long.

Astronema blasted the Rangers with her staff. They fell to the ground as they were struck. Demion grabbed her and pulled her to the door of the bridge. He input a code and it opened. She moved to go through, but stopped when he didn't move to follow her.

"I'll keep them from following you," he told her. "Get to Ecliptor. He'll protect you."

Astronema looked at him irritably. "I am the Princess of Darkness. I don't need protection."

"Astronema," Demion argued. "They could shoot you too. Just go." Astronema started to argue, but the doors started to close. He kissed her quickly. "In case I don't get the chance again. Go!" He pushed her through the door.

"Demion!" Astronema shouted out as the doors shut.

The Rangers must have used an override code to seal the doors. Astronema and Ecliptor would get them open, but not in time to do anything. He fell to the ground. _At least Astronema is safe._

He lost consciousness.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Astronema stormed onto the bridge as soon as the doors were opened. Ecliptor followed behind her. She moved to the console. She hit a few keys. There was no trace of the Megaship.

"Ecliptor!" Astronema snapped. She was so furious she felt like destroying the first planet she saw. But that would have to wait till later. Right now, payback was in order.

"Yes, my princess?" Ecliptor replied, joining her by her side.

"Find the Rangers," she commanded. "I want Demion brought back here. Alive."

"As you command," Ecliptor said, beginning the search.

Astronema paced. She didn't know why Demion effected her so much. It was his own foolishness that had gotten him captured anyway. Why would someone risk their own life for someone else? She'd never done that. She smiled. He was the first one to ever do that for her. Although, she was sure Ecliptor would.

It meant even more to her considering she knew Demion. The only one more evil than him was probably Dark Specter himself. And that kiss.... She had never known any kind of romance before. She never knew it could be so... intense. The thought of never seeing Demion again hurt her for reasons she didn't want to contemplate.

But there was no mistake. She, the Princess of Darkness, was actually in love. And no one was going to steal her Prince away from her without paying a huge price.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	5. Too Late

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, SailorNova007.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 5: Too Late

_MEGASHIP_

Demion woke up confused. He had just had a dream about when he'd been kidnapped. So it was true. He didn't see how the information helped. Even if he _wanted _to betray evil, Dark Specter would never let him leave easily. He wasn't even sure he wanted to, but....

He focused on the current problem to get his mind off his past. He was chained to a pipe in what looked to be an engine room. He must have been on the Rangers' Megaship. He sat up quickly. After checking the chains, he knew they weren't strong enough to hold him. Something was stopping him from breaking them though. It was as if a part of him wanted to stay.

Demion frowned as he became confused again. What was wrong with him? The door to the engine room opened and he looked up. It was Ashley. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. She was carrying a tray of food.

"You're awake." She came over to him hesitantly, kneeling beside him. She placed the tray of food down. "I brought you some things to eat," she said to him, motioning to the food.

Demion just glanced at the food, then turned away from her. "I don't need anything from you," he said coldly. He _was _hungry, but he'd live. Darkonda had starved him for much longer periods than this.

Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry i never came for you sooner," she apologized. "Please just eat. It's good for you."

He looked back at the food. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? He didn't want to think about the past. It had taken a lot of work to escape the pain Darkonda had put him through. Now she was bringing it all back.

"You shouldn't have brought me here... Ashley," Demion said to her. He had wanted to sound cold to her. Instead it came out as a soft whisper. He hated that.

"I wanted to save you," Ashley insisted.

Demion chuckled at the irony of that. "I remember now. I used to hope someone would come save me, back in the days before they changed me. Darkonda always told me it was a foolish hope."

Ashley started at the name. "_Darkonda_?! Darkonda was the one who kidnapped you?"

Demion glared at her. "I don't need you to save me anymore, Ashley," he told her, this time in the cold tone he wanted. "The pain, the fear.... That's all gone _now_. You were too late to stop all that."

Ashley looked down at the ground sadly."I'm--"

"Do _not _say your sorry," he snarled at her. "It doesn't fix anything. I am the Prince of Darkness now. No one would dare hurt me now. Not Darkonda, not anyone else. You think you're saving me by holding me here? All you've done is put me back in chains."

Ashley looked at him. "Ashley, your friends need you on the bridge," DECA informed her. "The Dark Fortress is attacking."

"Alright, DECA," Ashley responded. She gave Demion a pleading look. "Just one thing. Just tell me one good thing that happened to you and I'll release you."

He didn't need her to release him. Yet, for some reason, he wanted to give her what she asked for. He thought back, and only one thing came to mind. A person, actually. "Astronema."

Ashley was stunned by his response. After a moment, she reluctantly took out some keys and unlocked the chains. Demion stood up automatically and looked down at her. He summoned his sword to him. She stood up and backed away.

Demion looked around as the Megaship rocked. Then he looked back at her. "One piece of advice. I suggest you never hesitate to fight. Or I _will _destroy you."

With that, he teleported back to the Dark Fortress.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion arrived on the bridge of the Dark Fortress to find Astronema, Ecliptor, and Elgar standing with their backs to him. He leaned against a wall and watched as Astronema yelled at her quantrons to keep firing. He smirked and shook his head.

"I'm guessing you're in a bad mood, Astronema," Demion commented, revealing his presence.

They all spun around. Astronema ran over to him and kissed him, making Ecliptor growl in the back of his throat. She ignored him as she pulled away. "You escaped!"

Demion arched a brow at her. "If I had known I'd get this welcome, I'd have escaped sooner." He touched her hair, which was now black. "I like the look."

Astronema smiled mischievously, and then turned to Ecliptor. "Destroy the Astro Megaship," she ordered him. "I'm taking the rest of the night off."

Demion hesitated when she said to destroy the Megaship. It was momentary though. Whatever connection he and his sister had once had, his loyalty was now to evil, and Astronema.

He turned his back on the fight and went off with Astronema.

* * * *

_MEGASHIP-AFTER THE BATTLE_

Ashley was working in the engine room when Andros came in. He paused when he saw her. He could tell her mind was not on her work. "The ship is going to need some repairs. So we're going to Earth to pick up supplies," he told her.

Ashley nodded and continued working. When he didn't leave, she shook her head. "I was too late to save him, Andros." Andros didn't respond. How should he respond?

After a few moments though, she burst into tears. Andros went over to her and held her as she cried. After losing his own sibling, he knew there was nothing he could say or do. Ashley would only feel better if she got her brother back.

And after the last attack, Andros knew it was extremely unlikely.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	6. Campfire Date

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, sweetangel4. I promise to do my best to entertain you. Thanks again for giving me a chance. This chapter will be my own version of episode 23, "Date With Danger". That was just too good an episode not to add.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 6: Campfire Date

_TWO YEARS LATER_

_ANGEL GROVE_

Demion and Astronema watched from behind a corner as five of the Rangers battled another one of their monsters. Darklings and quantrons were behind them for protection.

Demion had been with Astronema for two years and it had made him stronger in more ways than one. She had helped him get over his doubts concerning his sister. There was no chance of him straying from evil now. Even Dark Specter believed that.

Hearing something behind them, Demion and Astronema turned, immediately glaring. Demion growled. "The Silver Ranger," he snarled out.

He grabbed Astronema and they moved out of the way to avoid being run over by the Silver Ranger's vehicle. The Silver Ranger stopped a few feet away from them.

He looked at the two villains. "Isn't that cute? Two psychopaths are in love."

Demion _was _in love with Astronema, and he wasn't going to let anyone talk about her in such a negative manner. This Ranger would be begging him for mercy before he was done with him.

Demion released Astronema, moving away from her angrily. He snapped his fingers. A Destructoid monster appeared immediately. He pointed to the Silver Ranger. "Destroy him."

The monster charged the Silver Ranger and was beaten easily. Soon the monster was on the ground. The Silver Ranger turned back to them and said mockingly, "Is that all you got? I was expecting more this time."

Astronema growled and raised her staff. "Forget it, Demion! I'll do it _myself_." He motioned for her to go ahead. She may have been a woman, but she could definitely fight for herself. He'd witnessed it.

It was one of the things he loved about her.

She fired on the Silver Ranger as the Destructoid monster stood back up. The Ranger dodged every shot, eventually making her accidentally hit the monster. The monster screamed and flailed around.

The Silver Ranger laughed. "Good one, Astronema." _Oh no_, Demion thought at the same time. He knew how this type of monster got when attacked. That's why he'd chosen it.

Astronema lowered her staff in shock as the monster turned on her. "What are you doing?"

Demion tried to control the situation by ordering, "Leave her alone. Destroy the Silver Ranger!"

The monster turned and glared at Demion. "_No one _does that to _me_."

Demion grabbed Astronema again and dodged as the monster charged them. The darklings and quantrons moved to protect their prince and princess, so the monster took them out first.

The Silver Ranger laughed again. "How do you like it?" They ignored him.

The monster turned to face Demion and Astronema. Demion stepped in front of Astronema protectively, but before he could raise his sword the monster knocked him out of the way. He landed on the ground hard. Astronema tried to fight the monster but she was overpowered easily and thrown to the ground.

"Astronema!" Demion shouted. He raised his sword and blasted the monster into oblivion. No one touches Astronema. He ran over to her and checked her. She was just unconscious.

He picked her up and disappeared with her.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

_SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST_

Astronema woke up slowly, not knowing where she was. Once she regained her senses, she glanced around. It appeared she was in the forest. The place was beautiful. There was a calm river and flowers bloomed all around her.

She got up. Her staff leaned against a tree. She looked out of some bushes and saw Demion. He looked to be cooking something over a campfire. She watched him silently. After a while he poured whatever he was cooking into a cup, then picked up a cloth. Going to the river, he dipped the cloth in the river.

When he stood up and began to turn around, she lay back down. She was curious to know what he would do. After a short moment, she felt something cold and wet against her brow. She opened her eyes quickly and sat up.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, more curious than distrusting.

Demion smiled. "You were already up, weren't you?" She shrugged. He looked around. "After you were attacked by my Destructoid monster, I thought you could use some time off. And I owed it to you. I'm sorry."

Astronema shook her head. "It wasn't your fault, Demion."

Demion shrugged, obviously still blaming himself. "My mother used to take me to this spot when I was little."

Astronema thought for a second. She knew that Demion was the brother of the Yellow Ranger, so what he just said-and _how _he said it-should make her suspicious. But she disregarded that. If she found out she was related to a force of good, she didn't think she would be able to completely forget about her family either. That wouldn't make her a traitor.

Demion looked at her. "It's a nice spot," he said to her. "I wanted to show it to you. Here." He handed her the smoking cup. She took it from him. "Try it." She moved to drink it but he stopped her. "Be careful. It's hot."

She nodded and took a sip. It was some kind of soup. It was good. She really liked it. She looked at him curiously. "Where did _you _learn to cook?"

He sighed and his expression turned dark. "Darkonda did not exactly feed me a lot. It was either learn to make food myself or starve." He smiled as his mood lightened again. "Do you like it?"

Astronema nodded. "Yeah, I do." She drank the rest of the soup. She noticed he didn't eat and looked at him. "Are you not going to eat?"

Demion shook his head. "I'm not hungry." His expression turned mischievous. "Not for food anyway."

Astronema laughed as she put the empty cup aside. She kissed him and the kiss soon turned passionate. Demion was the only man she had ever let handle her like this. She felt as if she was on fire whenever he touched her. She always thought love was a useless, worthless emotion.

But now she found it... empowering.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, sweetangel4. I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	7. Secret Of The Locket

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan. There will be more twists.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 7: Secret Of The Locket

_MEGASHIP_

Andros was in his room sleeping, tossing and turning as that all too familiar scene replayed itself in his dreams.

_**(Andros's Dream)**_

_**Karone heard the bushes rustling and stood up, turning around. She screamed as an ugly monster jumped out at her and ran toward her, laughing. The monster picked her up and she started crying.**_

_**(End Dream)**_

Andros jerked awake and shot upright, shouting, "Karone!" He looked around his dark room and sighed heavily. He had been dreaming again.

He looked over at his nightstand. Standing up, he went over and picked up the picture of his sister. _I will find you, Karone. I promise. I'll find you._

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Astronema was sitting in her chair, looking at the pictures in her locket. She payed particular attention to the photo of her brother. Was the feeling she had correct? Was her brother still alive?

Ecliptor and Demion came entered. Demion was wearing his armor, his sword sheathed at his hip. "My Princess," her adoptive father said to her. "The Batarax is ready to attack."

Astronema didn't turn around to face them. She barely heard what Ecliptor had said. If her brother was alive, she should be trying to find him. Right? But would Dark Specter allow that?

Noticing her mood, Demion stepped forward. "Astronema," he said. She turned toward him slightly, trying to focus. "Is something troubling you?" He sounded genuinely concerned.

Astronema closed her locket. "Tell me again, Ecliptor," she finally spoke. "Where did you find me?" Her tone was cold. After all they had both done for her, she decided to soften it.

Ecliptor glanced at Demion, as if he didn't want to speak of this in front of him. But eventually he said, "You were only a little girl. You were left on my doorstep. I have taken care of you as my own daughter ever since."

Interested, Demion turned to Ecliptor. "What about her family?"

Astronema turned around to face them. Ecliptor looked over at her. She nodded, telling him to answer Demion. Ecliptor sighed and turned to Demion. "They were destroyed. By the Power Rangers."

Demion got a knowing look on his face, as he just realized why she was so determined to destroy the Power Rangers.

"Ecliptor. Demion," Astronema said to them seriously. They both looked at her. "You are both the only ones I've ever trusted." She stood up and walked away from them a little.

"Yes, Princess," Ecliptor replied.

Demion nodded. "You are the only one _I've _ever trusted, Astronema."

Astronema looked to make sure no one was eavesdropping or coming. Then she said, "And something tells me--" She turned around to face them. "--my brother is alive."

Demion's eyebrows shot up. "At least your sibling _isn't_ a Power Ranger," he commented seriously.

Ecliptor swatted him on the arm, hard. Demion glared at him. Ignoring him, Ecliptor said, "Astronema, you are the Princess of Evil. You mustn't be distracted."

Astronema sat back down in her chair, thinking. As an image of the Power Rangers came to her, she became furious. "You're _right_." She turned the chair away from them, glaring.

"Let's attack Earth!"

* * * *

_ANGEL GROVE_

Demion, Astronema, and Ecliptor arrived at the battle scene to watch. The Batarax was fighting all five of the Power Rangers. As Demion saw the Yellow Ranger, he glared. After learning about how she'd hurt Astronema, he hated her.

He turned to look at the darklings behind him. "Tip the odds in our favor," he told them coldly. "Attack!" Astronema sent her quantrons as well.

Demion smiled cruelly as the darklings and quantrons not only attacked the Rangers, but civilians as well. Everything was going smoothly until he heard Astronema fire on someone.

He turned to her. She looked confused. He turned to see what she'd fired at, then he became confused. She had fired on one of her own quantrons as it was about to attack the Red Ranger and a family of three. Why had she....?

The Red Ranger turned to see who had helped, and saw Astronema with her staff. "_You?!_ _Astronema?!_ _Why?!_"

Ecliptor looked Astronema up and down, then turned back to the Red Ranger. "My Princess!"

Astronema didn't respond to the Red Ranger _or _Ecliptor. When the Ranger turned to help the family again, Astronema turned to leave.

Demion glanced at the Red Ranger, then looked back at Astronema. "Astronema! Wait!" She didn't seem to even hear him and kept walking. _Why did she help them?_ Demion looked over at Ecliptor. "I'm returning to the ship."

He disappeared without waiting for a response.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Astronema glared at the Red Ranger as he ran back to the scene. "Hey guys! I'm back!" he called to the other Rangers. _So am I_. She raised her staff and blasted him in the shoulder.

The Red Ranger fell to the ground hard. He stood back up shakily and turned to see who had attacked him, holding his shoulder. "Astronema!" he screamed at her.

Astronema's expression was emotionless. "Maybe I'll take a Ranger out myself," she said stoically.

The Red Ranger scoffed and held up his Spiral Saber. "You can _try_."

Astronema glared at him as she walked down the steps slowly. They fought and they were evenly matched, making her even more angry. But not as angry as she got when he tore the locket from her neck.

"_NO_!" she screamed out, reaching her hand up to her neck. She looked back and saw the Red Ranger staring after her locket.

"What was that?" he said, confused.

Astronema pushed him out of the way and moved to go get her locket. The other four Rangers blocked her path and she stopped short. She _had _to get her locket back.

"Give it up, Astronema!" the Red Ranger yelled at her.

"Yeah, even your own troops are running scared," the Yellow Ranger told her.

Astronema looked and saw the Yellow Ranger was right. She glanced at all the Rangers angrily. Then she held up her staff. "Fire the Satellazers!" she screamed out.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion, who had been watching, hit the button for the Satellazers immediately and fired it on the Batarax.

* * * *

_ANGEL GROVE_

Astronema smiled cruelly as the Satellazer struck the Batarax and it grew.

Andros glared at her. _How could anyone be so evil? _"Let's finish this, Astronema!"

She turned around to face him with hatred burning in her eyes. He ran at her with his Spiral Saber, but she disappeared in a purple flash of light just as he reached her.

She had escaped.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Astronema reappeared at the battle scene, alone, with hatred burning through her veins. She saw the Red Ranger without his Power Ranger suit on, holding her locket with a shocked expression. The other Rangers weren't around.

Losing it, Astronema shouted out, "Don't touch that!"

The Red Ranger spun toward her, startled. He held up the locket and opened it, ignoring her shout. His expression got even more shocked. He looked back in forth between the locket and her. _What was he thinking? Was he remembering destroying her family?_

"Where did you get this?!" he finally asked her.

Astronema reached him and snatched the locket out of his hand, yelling at him angrily, "I've always had it!" She held the opened locket in her hand and stared at the pictures a moment. Then she closed it.

The Red Ranger was whispering something behind her and she turned around to see him looking at her sadly. She focused on what he was fingering. It was a locket. It looked just like hers, and he wore it around his neck. _No_.

"I've always had mine too," he informed her. When he opened the locket she froze. They were the same pictures she knew well. He closed his locket. "I can't believe this."

She looked from the locket up to his face. For the first time it hit her just how similar he looked to the boy in the picture. How similar he looked to her brother. But she still wasn't ready to accept that he _was _her brother.

She backed away from him as he came toward her. "What are you talking about?"

He looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and... happiness. "_You _are Karone. My sister."

Astronema looked away from him. "_Karone_?"

The name made her head hurt, and when she tried to remember her past, the pain got worse. It was as if something was literally blocking her memories. But Ecliptor wouldn't have lied to her. He would've....

As the Red Ranger reached out for her, she swatted his hands away, arguing, "No! You killed my parents, and my brother!" He had to be trying to trick her. He had to be.

"No!" He lunged toward her and grabbed her arms. "You need to listen to me!" He shook her slightly, but not painfully. In fact, he held her like he was _afraid _he'd hurt her. "_I _am your brother."

Astronema moved out of his grasp and turned away. Her thoughts were jumbled, confusing her. One voice was telling her to believe him, while another voice was telling her that all this was a lie. She held up her locket slowly. She made her decision about which voice to listen to and turned back to him angrily.

"Nice try, Red Ranger," she said to him coldly. "But your tricks won't work on me!"

His face became full of grief, and he looked like he didn't know what to say. She returned to the Dark Fortress.

* * * *

Andros ran forward as Karone disappeared, shouting out, "Wait!"

But she was gone. He'd lost his sister again.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

"The Red Ranger my brother?!" Astronema was fuming. "What a fool he takes me for!"

The quantrons and the darklings had been sent away, along with Elgar. Demion and Ecliptor watched Astronema a little fearfully. Demion didn't know how to respond.

"Obviously a cruel trick," Ecliptor said to her.

Demion looked at Ecliptor suspiciously. He thought back to his earlier comment, and the outcome.

_**"At least your sibling **_**isn't **_**a Power Ranger," he had said. Ecliptor had then hit him on the arm, hard.**_

Demion frowned. Ecliptor was hiding something.

Astronema turned to Ecliptor angrily. "And he'll pay dearly for it I _promise _you," she snapped at him. "I'll see to _that_." She pushed Ecliptor out of the way as he tried to agree with her, then stormed off.

Demion gave Ecliptor a hard look and then left himself. He was going to figure this out. He was _not _going to lose the only woman he'd ever loved.

He didn't care what he had to do to keep her with him.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	8. The Ties That Bind

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan. And _jeez_, it took me a long time to write this chapter. In fact, it took the whole day, I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for _any _mistakes.

CHAPTER 8: The Ties That Bind

_KO-35_

Astronema walked around a certain park. She had been having flashbacks all day-some from a past she could barely remember, and others recent memories she couldn't seem to forget. Demion had had to choose between his sister and her. He had chosen her, and hadn't strayed from evil.

Now she had a choice to make. Did she choose her supposed brother, or Demion and Ecliptor? If she chose her "brother", Dark Specter would come after her for sure, and she would lose a trustworthy, protective father. And Demion, who had given her a relationship that was more than love, that indeed _transcended _love.

But if she chose Demion and Ecliptor, she would eventually be forced to destroy her brother. Could she do that? Another memory came to her.

_**A monster ran at her from the bushes and grabbed her. She screamed. "Andros, help me!"**_

_**Andros ran back to where the monster had grabbed her, holding some kind of ball. "Karone!" He looked around for her. "Karone!"**_

"Karone!"

Astronema froze, feeling as if she was reliving a nightmare. When she realized this call was current, she spun around. Andros! He was powered down. He had changed a lot from the boy she was just starting to remember.

He came forward tentatively. "You remember. Don't you?"

She raised her staff, not as angry at him as she appeared, and said coldly, "I don't know what you're talking about." She couldn't bring herself to fire on him, though.

He stiffened and froze at first, but when he realized she wouldn't fire, he relaxed. "Of course you do," he called her bluff. "You came here because you remember that day. Your last day as Karone." He came forward again. "Before Darkonda kidnapped you."

Astronema closed her eyes as her last memory replayed, only now the monster she remembered was Darkonda. Really angry now, she fired on Andros.

As he dodged the energy, it gave her time to leave. She needed to figure some things out.

* * * *

Demion watched from behind a tree the meeting between Astronema and the Red Ranger with fear. He was starting to get to her. He briefly thought about destroying the Red Ranger now to end everything, but that might hurt Astronema.

The Red Ranger stood up and looked around. Astronema had already left though. "Karone?!" the Ranger yelled with what seemed like genuine grief. "Karone, come back!"

After a moment, the Red Ranger teleported away. Once he was sure they wouldn't return, he started to step out from behind the tree. He ended up hiding again when a laughing Darkonda came out of the bushes. Had he seen?

"Excellent!" Darkonda laughed. "My dear Astronema is torn between good and evil! It won't be long now!" He burst out laughing again.

Demion's eyes widened. What was he talking about? He might not let on to anymore, but whenever he saw Darkonda his old terror came back to him. He couldn't stand to think of Astronema sharing his fears. He summoned his sword.

"Darkonda!" a new voice yelled. Demion looked to see Ecliptor had arrived. He didn't sound happy either.

Darkonda spun toward him. "Ecliptor!"

Ecliptor pointed his sword at Darkonda. "You traitor! I'm going to finish you once and for all! Neither Astronema nor Demion will have to worry about you ever again!"

Demion shocked at the way Ecliptor spoke of him. Darkonda laughed. "Well, well, well. Have you grown attached to Demion _already_? I always knew of your weakness for humans. That's why I chose you to raise Astronema."

_Alright. That was it_. Demion stepped out from behind the tree and fired at Darkonda's back. Darkonda screamed and turned to see him just before he blew up. Ecliptor saw him and was shocked.

"How much did you hear?" Ecliptor asked him.

"Everything, Ecliptor," Demion revealed coldly. "I want to know everything you know about Astronema. Now." As Ecliptor started to argue, he held up his hand. "No. I love Astronema, Ecliptor. I'm not ashamed to admit that. And I know you love her too. Let me help her."

Ecliptor hesitated. "Whatever she decides, it is her choice, Demion. So long as you understand that, I'll tell you what I know." Demion nodded slowly. Ecliptor nodded too. "We don't have much time. Darkonda isn't dead. There's no debris."

Demion looked and understood. "Tell me quickly. He'll probably talk with Dark Specter."

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion kept walking quickly as Ecliptor told the darklings and quantrons to leave. He walked into Astronema's room with Ecliptor by his side. Astronema was lying on her bed, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

"Astronema," Demion said to her. "We have urgent news."

Astronema jumped out of bed quickly and faced them. She looked at Ecliptor with a hurt expression. "Why didn't you tell me about my brother?" she asked directly. She obviously remembered her past now.

"Although we are both evil, we are very different, Astronema," Ecliptor explained. She walked out of the room as she listened. "I am evil, built that way. Every cubic centimeter." She looked at him. "But you were born, not built. Born to be good. It was only after years under my supervision that you rose to become evil."

Astronema's expression turned thoughtful and she turned away again. "And you thought that if I knew," she said as she slowly started to understand, "I would become good again."

Demion couldn't stand this. He felt as if she was slipping away from him every moment. "You won't become good, will you?" he asked her, needing to know.

He wanted her to say that there was no chance of that happening, but instead she said, "I'm confused," in a soft voice. Demion closed his eyes as Ecliptor turned away for a moment.

Ecliptor turned back to her. "We came to tell you," he said, "Darkonda spied on you and the Red Ranger. He spoke with Dark Specter."

Astronema spun back to them, exclaiming, "Darkonda! How dare he?!" She looked at them apologetically. "You both tried to warn me about him." Both Demion and Ecliptor nodded. "I should've listened. Dark Specter will test my loyalty. And when he does... I'll pass with flying colors."

She snapped her fingers and summoned a plant monster. "Destroy the Red Ranger!" she commanded it.

"With pleasure," it said before it disappeared.

* * * *

_KO-35_

Astronema appeared on KO-35 and saw Andros fighting her monster. He was losing badly. She smiled cruelly as she watched. This is what she lived for. She was the Princess of Darkness.

Why wasn't he morphed though? She noticed his morpher wasn't even on his wrist and looked around. It was on the ground in front of her. She bent to pick it up. Excellent. His death was imminent now.

Astronema paused. His death.... Memories came back to her again and her smile disappeared.

**"Where did you get this?" "I've always had it!"**

**"You're Karone. My sister."**

**"You need to listen to me! I am your brother!"**

The memories stopped and she looked back at the fight. Andros was being pinned to the ground by the monster.

"Andros," she whispered, using his name for the first time out loud. After hesitating for a split second, she threw him his morpher.

He grabbed it and moved the monster off of him. She turned and walked away. She knew what she had to do now.

_I'm sorry, Ecliptor. _But she could not give up Demion without at least trying to convince him.

"Astronema?!" Andros called after her. She turned, but did not stop walking. "Karone! Come back!"

_Don't worry... my brother. _She teleported away.

* * * *

_ON A CLIFF_

"You know about your past, but this must not change your future," Dark Specter was saying. "You are the Princess of Darkness."

Karone had to keep up her charade. If Dark Specter figured out her true plans.... "I will _not _stray from evil," she lied.

Not trusting her, Dark Specter replied, "The time has come for you to prove your loyalty, Astronema. Destroy your brother! Destroy the Red Ranger!"

Karone nodded. "Very well, Dark Specter. I'll destroy my brother."

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion was pacing in his room. He didn't know what to do about Astronema. But he had to do _something_. He couldn't lose her.

"Greetings, _my Prince_," a voice said behind him.

Demion spun around to find Darkonda. "Get out!" he snapped immediately. "I don't want anything to do with you!"

His past came back to him full-force. Why couldn't this bastard just leave him alone?

Darkonda placed his hand over his heart in a mock hurt gesture. "That really hurts coming from someone I raised as my own son."

Demion summoned his sword and backed away. "_Go away _Darkonda." He forced back the panic that always went through him when he was alone with Darkonda.

Darkonda shrugged. "As you wish, my Prince. All I was trying to do was save your beloved from Dark Specter."

As Darkonda began to disappear, Demion shouted out, "Wait! What are you talking about?"

Darkonda chuckled. "If Astronema becomes good, Dark Specter will destroy her eventually. No one escapes him forever. But there is a way he'll accept her back."

Demion looked away and closed his eyes. He knew he was going to regret listening. But he might regret more if he didn't. "What way?"

Darkonda laughed.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. How could he do that to Astronema? That was almost as bad as killing her. Unless....

A knock sounded on his door. "Demion!" Astronema called to him urgently.

He unlocked the door with his thoughts and sat up. She entered in a hurry, closing the door behind him. "What's the matter? Did something happen?"

Astronema sat down beside him and took his hands reluctantly. "I'm going to join my brother, Demion."

Demion froze. It was dangerous for her to tell him that. He could turn her in, or worse. She really trusted him. That stung.

"Astronema...." he started.

"Karone," she corrected him. She tightened her hold on his hands. "I love you, Demion. And I.... It would mean everything to me if you defected with me."

Demion realized that doing that would put him in position for Darkonda's plan. He hesitated a moment.

He reached his hand up slowly, placing his hand against her cheek gently. "Astronema _or _Karone, I love you. I will always love you. And I promise, I will do whatever I can to protect you."

Astronema-no, Karone-smiled. "Does that mean you'll do this for me?" He nodded and she kissed him.

"Here's the plan," she started when she pulled away.

* * * *

_MEGASHIP_

Andros and the other Rangers were arguing about his sister.

"Okay," Tj tried again. "So she knows she's your sister. But that doesn't make her any less dangerous."

Andros walked away and Cassie added, "Yeah. It might even make her more determined to destroy you."

Andros spun back to them. "That's true. But if she hadn't thrown me my morpher, that monster _would have _destroyed me."

They all looked at him in frustration. He ignored their looks, and continued, "I think that--"

"Incoming transmission," DECA interrupted. They all looked at Alpha.

Alpha hit a few buttons and then turned to Andros with surprise. "It's your sister!"

"Open communications!" Andros ordered immediately.

Astronema appeared on the screen. She looked around as if she was afraid. "Andros," she said hurriedly. "Meet me on KO-35. Alone."

She cut the communication. "Karone!" Andros called out. "Wait!" He spun around to leave.

As his friends tried to reason with him, he turned to them. "I _am _going to KO-35. And I'm going alone." He gave them all a warning look and left.

* * * *

_KO-35_

Karone waited for Andros to appear nervously. She had told Demion to wait for her signal out of sight. She didn't want to scare Andros off.

"Karone!" She spun around, startled. Andros came over to her with a hopeful expression. "You remember, don't you?"

She frowned and shook her head, turning away. "I can hardly remember _anything_."

"But you know who you are," Andros insisted. She didn't respond. "When we were kids, we dreamed about being Power Rangers. You never wanted to be Astronema. They forced that on to you."

She shook her head again slowly. "I don't know who I am anymore," she said softly. She looked around, then turned back to Andros. "Dark Specter would destroy me if he knew I was here."

She could tell that Andros didn't know how to react. She cut him some slack and changed the subject, by telling him, "I came to tell you I know where Zordan is. I can take you there."

Andros smiled happily and nodded. "Let's go."

Karone hesitated. "Andros, there's more." He frowned and she gave Demion the signal.

* * * *

Andros watched in shock as Demion came out of hiding. His reaction was immediate. He held up his arm, preparing to morph.

Karone grabbed his wrist firmly, stopping him. Confused, he looked at her. "What's going on?" he asked her.

"He won't hurt you," Karone assured him. "Please just let me explain." When he still didn't relax, she added, "Trust me."

He forced himself to relax as Demion, one of his sworn enemies, stopped by his sister's side. He listened to what Karone had to say while staying on guard.

After they finished, Andros's first question was, "You want me to bring him on to the ship?!"

"I love him, Andros," Karone insisted. "I don't want to lose him."

Andros sighed and looked at Demion. He trusted Karone, no problem. But Demion had always come off as... well... sadistic. He enjoyed peoples' pain. He'd seen it. Then again, hadn't Karone been that way as well, as Astronema?

After remembering something important, he got an idea. Demion himself hadn't spoken since he'd showed up. It was like he wasn't sure what to say, and he even looked as if he felt out of place.

"Demion," Andros said to him seriously. He waited until Demion looked at him. "I'll let you come onto the ship, on one condition."

Demion glared at him suspiciously and backed up a little. Karone grabbed his hand and he visibly relaxed. "What?"

he asked a little coldly.

Andros took note that he at least _tried _to sound civil. "You give Ashley a chance."

Demion stiffened. It was clear he didn't like the terms. He looked at Karone. She gave him a pleading look. He sighed heavily and turned back to Andros.

"Your terms are acceptable," Demion said through clenched teeth.

Andros nodded. _Ashley will love me for this. _

_At least, she will if things go smoothly._

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	9. Leap Of Faith

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan and sweetangel4.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 9: Leap Of Faith

_MEGASHIP_

The door to the bridge opened and Andros stepped in. Everyone sighed in relief. They had been worried Astronema had killed him. Ashley was the most relieved. She and Andros had started to date, and she had been in love with him far longer than that.

"So," Tj said, sounding excited. "What happened?!"

Andros smiled broadly and replied, "See for yourself." When Astronema walked into view, everyone gasped. They were not exactly happy.

Cassie shook her head in disbelief. "You brought her onto the ship," she said, stunned.

Not noticing everyones' mood, Andros continued, "There's more. I got a surprise for you, Ashley." She frowned. When Demion walked up next to Astronema, Andros thought Ashley was going to faint.

Andros now saw this was going badly. Tj, Carlos, and Cassie stared at Astronema and Demion coldly. Demion got a colder reception though, probably because he had already shown that he had no interest in being good. Ashley came forward hesitantly and stood next to Andros.

Astronema and Demion themselves didn't look happy either, but at least they weren't trying to destroy everyone. At the moment. Astronema looked angry that her brother's friends didn't trust her, while Demion ignored all the Rangers except for Ashley. Demion looked at her warily, while Ashley looked at him sadly.

Tj gave his friend an angry look. "What's going on, Andros?"

Andros motioned to Astronema. "_She _is my sister." Ashley turned to the others and added, "And Demion is my brother."

Astronema and Demion stepped onto the bridge, as Andros tried to reason with his friends by adding, "And they know where Zordan is."

The last comment didn't have the desired effect. It just made the others angrier, and accusatory.

"Of course they do," Tj said. "_They _helped kidnap him."

"No I didn't," Astronema spoke up.

"I did," Demion admitted stoically. Tj, Carlos, and Cassie glared at him. Demion glanced at Astronema, who looked worried about his confession.

Demion walked distanced himself from the others as he said, "But I'll help you rescue him." He turned and looked at Astronema. "Since that is what Karone wishes."

Cassie shook her head. "Just... give us the coordinates. We don't need any help from the two of you."

"_Actually..._" Astronema put in as she went to stand by Demion. "... you do." She turned to the Rangers. "There's a force field around the planet. I can get Dark Specter to lower it, and we can get in."

"_We_?!" Carlos snapped. He went over to Andros and pointed at Astronema and Demion. "Yesterday they tried to destroy us."

Cassie came forward. "Listen, you two," she said to Andros and Ashley. "If this is a trap, we're walking right into it."

"_If _we take them," Tj cut in, "it's under one condition." Demion sighed in aggravation. "We restrain 'em."

"No!" Ashley rejected automatically, standing in front of Demion protectively. Demion looked at her in shock.

Andros stood in front of Astronema. He and Ashley exchanged glances. Then they looked back at the others. "We can't do that," Andros insisted.

"It's too risky!" Tj snapped.

"It's okay with me, Andros," Astronema suddenly informed.

Demion reluctantly reached out and touched Ashley's shoulder. She turned to him and he gave her a nod.

Once all that was settled, Tj glared at Demion. "Where's Zordan?"

"Kiran Galaxy," Astronema answered.

Demion glared back at Tj. "On the jungle planet of Utoba."

"DECA," Tj called out, not taking his eyes off Demion, "set the course. Maximum hyper-rush velocity."

"Course plotted," DECA informed. "Engines set to maximum."

"I really hope you two are telling the truth," Tj told Demion and Astronema.

They just looked back at him stoically.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema were kept separated, for added safety. Demion was held in the supply room, while Astronema was held in the engine room.

Demion had been lying down, but now he sat up. Being restrained was extremely uncomfortable. He looked at the chains and thought, _They really need stronger chains_.

A knock sounded on the wall and he looked up to see his sister standing in the open doorway. She was carrying a tray of food. Again.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him as she knelt beside him.

He looked down at the food. He hesitantly picked up a slice of... some kind of meat. He looked at it curiously. "What is this?"

Ashley chuckled. "It's bacon. You never had any?" He shook his head. "Try it. It's good."

Demion took a bite. It actually was good. He looked at Ashley. "Thanks," he said to her, feeling awkward. "For refusing to restrain me before."

"Anytime," she said sincerely.

He continued to eat.

* * * *

Karone was sitting up when Andros came in with food. She glanced at him, then turned away. He knelt beside her and placed the tray down.

"I... wasn't sure what you'd like, so I... got a little of everything," he told her.

She shrugged, a little distant. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" Andros said. "It's a long trip."

"How is Demion doing?" she needed to know.

Andros smiled. "His sister is with him." She looked at him, concerned about that. "They're fine."

Karone nodded and tried to get comfortable. Andros stood up and watched her. "I'm sorry you're tied up, but..."

She shook her head, cutting him off. "I understand," she said honestly. "Your friends don't trust me." She looked up at him. "And you, Andros? Do you... trust me?"

"Yeah, I do," he said without hesitation. "I even trust Demion. At least when it comes to you." She looked away from him and he asked, "Do you trust _me_?"

Karone glanced at him, then looked away again. She scoffed. "_Trust_. That's a tough one." She looked back at him. "But I'm working on it."

Andros nodded, then turned to leave. Before he left though, Karone called out his name.

He turned back to her. She hesitated. "Our parents. Are they....?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question.

"I don't know," Andros answered softly. "I hope that they escaped KO-35 before the battle. I wish I could tell them I finally found you." He smiled. "They'd be so glad."

He sat down against the wall across from her and commented, "You know, I can see a little of Mom in you."

"I wish I could see her now," Karone replied truthfully. She looked at Andros curiously. "What were they like? Were they good parents?"

"They were the best any kid could hope for...."

* * * *

_NEARING THE PLANET UTOBA_

When the door to the bridge opened, Cassie looked back to see Andros and Ashley enter, followed by Astronema and Demion..

"Hey guys?" Cassie said, alerting the others to be on guard. Tj and Carlos stood up and faced the others immediately.

Tj saw Andros and Ashley carrying shackles, and asked, "What's goin' on?"

Andros sighed and answered, "It has to look like they captured us."

When Tj, Carlos, and Cassie got an angry look, Ashley quickly added, "It'll only be for a minute."

Tj sighed and came over to them. He glanced at Astronema and Demion. "I just don't think it's a good idea." He hesitated. "We'll make it look real."

After all five Rangers looked as if they'd been captured, Demion and Astronema stood in front of them facing the viewing screen. Demion summoned his sword, while Astronema summoned her staff. They had their game faces on.

Demion looked over at Alpha. "Robot," he said coldly.

Alpha came over to them and said with an attitude, "Please call me Alpha."

"Open a communication channel," Astronema ordered with the same cold tone as Demion.

Alpha turned away, complaining, "It wouldn't hurt them to say 'please', you know." Demion and Astronema turned slightly to Alpha and the Rangers tensed. "A little courtesy goes a long way in this galaxy."

Demion and Astronema glanced at each other, then Astronema said, "Please, Alpha." Andros looked up at her.

Alpha paused in surprise, then hit a few keys. "Channel open," he told them.

"Thank you," Demion said. Ashley smiled proudly.

Dark Specter appeared on screen. When he saw the Prince and Princess of Darkness, he immediately said, "Demion! Astronema! Where have you two been?!"

"We've been busy, Dark Specter," Demion replied.

"We have captured the Megaship," Astronema told Dark Specter, "And are bringing you _all five _Rangers."

"_Excellent_!" Dark Specter exclaimed. "Bring them to me immediately. I am lowering the force field."

Dark Specter disappeared and Demion and Astronema smirked. The Rangers' took off the shackles immediately. Tj, Carlos, and Cassie moved to their stations.

Demion and Astronema turned to their siblings and began to follow them to where they'd be restrained again.

An alarm suddenly sounded. DECA informed them, "Velocifighters approaching." DECA showed them on the viewing screen. Everyone turned to Demion and Astronema.

The two of them frowned as they watched the viewing screen.

"They're escorts," Astronema said.

Demion nodded. "You have to follow them."

Obviously not liking the idea, Tj eventually gave in. "Alright. We'll follow them."

* * * *

Andros and Ashley were escorting Demion and Karone when the Megaship suddenly went dark. Alarms started to sound.

Demion looked around. _What happened? _The ship started to rock.

Karone looked at her brother. "Something's gone wrong."

Andros and Ashley immediately ran off, leaving them behind.

Demion looked at Karone. "We need to leave the Astro Megaship. The Rangers' don't trust us. They'll ruin the plan."

"But--" Karone started.

"Don't worry," Demion told her. He held out his hand to her. "Trust me."

Karone nodded and took his hand. They left the Megaship.

* * * *

_UTOBA_

Demion and Karone ran to where they heard the sounds of battle. What they found were all Rangers morphed. The Black Ranger was already captured by Piranhatrons, and the Blue and Pink Rangers struggling to hold Darkonda.

The Red and Yellow Rangers were on the ground. They were injured. Demion ran to his sister, while Karone ran to her brother.

"Demion!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Are you alright, Andros?!" Karone asked her brother. He nodded.

Demion picked Ashley up in his arms. "We need to go," he said quickly. Karone helped her brother and they all ran.

They ran faster when Darkonda sent people after them.

They eventually ran into Ecliptor. Ecliptor raised his sword and yelled, "You're finished!"

Andros and Ashley were too injured to fight. Demion and Karone couldn't fight because they were helping their siblings.

Karone gave Ecliptor a pleading look. "Don't!"

Ecliptor paused, then said, "I can't." He lowered his sword.

"Ecliptor," Karone said softly.

"I don't know what to say," Demion said at the same time.

Ecliptor didn't look at them. "Just go."

They quickly left before Darkonda caught up to them. Ecliptor watched the two he had always thought of as his son and daughter leave.

"Be careful, my Princess and Prince," he whispered.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion placed Ashley down on her feet and Astronema released Andros. They were still a little shaky, but could now stand and move on their own.

Ashley and Andros looked up and exclaimed, "Zordan!" in unison. Zordan was in front of them.

"Andros. Ashley," Zordan said weakly.

They turned to Demion and Astronema. "Thanks, Karone," Andros said to Astronema, who smiled. "Yeah, thanks," Ashley said to Demion. He gave her a nod.

They went over to Zordan. "Zordan," Ashley said, relieved. "We thought we'd never see you again."

"Andros," Zordan said weakly again. "Ashley."

"What is it, Zordan?" Andros asked him. "What are you trying to tell us?" _Something's wrong_.

Zordan said weakly, "It's just that... I can't believe... that after all this time..." His tone became cruel. "... you are still such _fools_."

They froze. "What are you talking about, Zordan?" Andros asked.

"_This_," Zordan answered coldly. With that, he changed into Dark Specter.

Andros and Ashley backed up. "I can't believe this," Ashley commented. Demion and Astronema glanced at each other.

"You won't get away with this, Dark Specter," Andros threatened angrily.

"Wrong," Darkonda said as he appeared. "You _are _all fools."

The Blue, Black, and Pink Rangers were being held captive. Hundreds of Piranhatrons surrounded them.

"Seize them!" Darkonda ordered, pointing at the Red and Yellow Rangers. The Piranhatrons obeyed immediately.

Andros looked at his sister. "Karone, how could you?!"

"Yes!" Dark Specter said. "Tell us, Astronema! Demion. How could you?"

Demion and Astronema smiled evilly. "It was our pleasure," Demion said as he and Astronema summoned their weapons.

"No," Andros whispered.

"You're evil _liars_!" Cassie snapped.

"I _knew _we shouldn't have trusted you two!" Tj put in.

Carlos just shruggled against the Piranhatrons.

"Demion, please!" Ashley begged. He looked over at her. "I'm your _sister_. Help me!"

Darkonda went up to Astronema and Demion. "You two may think you're clever, but I know that you're actually trying to _help _the Rangers to _save _Zordan."

Astronema hit him in the chest with the blunt side of her staff hard. Darkonda fell to the ground and Demion put his sword to his throat.

"Apparently we fooled _you _as easily as we fooled _them_," Demion said coldly.

"Perhaps I misjudged," Darkonda said. Demion removed his sword from Darkonda's throat and allowed him to get back up.

Astronema turned to Dark Specter. "My plan worked perfectly."

"Perhaps," Dark Specter said. "But you are not done yet. Destroy the Rangers once and for all!" He disappeared.

Demion and Astronema walked over to their siblings menacingly.

"Demion," Ashley said to him. "You're my own flesh and blood."

"I trusted you," Andros said to Astronema.

Demion and Astronema smiled slyly. "Darkonda," Demion said. Darkonda looked over at him. "Destroy them."

."Please!" Andros and Ashley said in unison.

Laughing, Darkonda turned to the Blue, Black, and Pink Rangers. "Which one of you shall I destroy first?" He moved to destroy the Pink Ranger.

Demion quickly raised his sword and blasted Darkonda, saving Cassie.

Darkonda screamed and turned around to see Demion. Then he fell to the ground.

"Demion?" Ashley said.

Astronema took out a large boomerang and threw toward the Rangers, knowing they would duck. They did and the Piranhatrons were struck. The boomerang came back to her and she caught it.

As Karone went to go help the others, Demion easily freed Ashley and Andros. They regrouped.

Tj looked at Karone and Demion. "So you _were _on our side!"

Karone winked at him and Demion shrugged innocently.

"Traitors!" Darkonda suddenly yelled out. Everyone turned in time to see Darkonda get blasted by green energy and explode.

Ecliptor stumbled into view. He was badly wounded.

"Ecliptor!" Karone and Demion yelled out in unison.

They all ran over to him. As Karone and Demion knelt down beside Ecliptor, the Rangers surrounded them protectively.

"You saved me again," Demion said softly.

"Come with us!" Karone told Ecliptor.

"No," he refused. "Get going!"

* * * *

_MEGASHIP_

The elevator opened onto the bridge. Andros, Ashley, Karone and Demion stepped out. "Hey guys!" Andros called out.

Tj, Carlos, and Cassie exchanged glances. Then they came forward.

"I owe you two an apology," Tj said to Karone and Demion. "Weall do," Cassie added. Carlos nodded.

"Listen," Demion said. "I don't expect any of you to like me."

Karone nodded. "Yeah. Neither of us have ever.... We've never had friends."

"We didn't deserve any," Demion put in.

"I just hope that... one day... you'll believe... that we don't wanna hurt you," Karone finished, looking down at the ground.

Carlos slowly smiled. "I believe you." Karone looked up, shocked.

"So do I," Cassie said. She smiled. "Not maybe one day. Right now."

"If you ask me," Tj said, "you've both got five friends."

"And, hey," Cassie said. "You two deserve _every _one."

Karone smiled and looked at her brother. Andros smiled too. Ashley looked at Demion and frowned. He wasn't smiling. He was watching Karone with a sad expression.

As Demion watched how happy Karone was now, all he could think was, _Please forgive me_.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Darkonda was in a meeting with Dark Specter and someone else who kept to the shadows.

"He is in position, Dark Specter," Darkonda informed.

"Excellent," Dark Specter responded, pleased.

"So what do we do?" the one in the shadows said.

"We wait... Ecliptor," Darkonda said.

Ecliptor stepped out of the shadows, looking differently. "My Princess and Prince must return."

"They will," Dark Specter said. "Whether they want to, or _not_."

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	10. Kidnapped Again

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 10: Kidnapped Again

_MEGASHIP_

Andros and Ashley were giving their siblings a tour of the ship. Karone and Demion were very quiet, and Karone kept looking around.

"This is the work bay," Andros continued the tour. "This is where we do a lot of maintenance and repair."

"And this!" Ashley said as she ran over to the synthetron. "This is the synthetron. It makes any kind of food you want." She opened the synthetron and pulled out a plate of food. She extended it toward Demion. "Go ahead. Try it."

"Uhhh...." Demion held up his hand. "Maybe not _quite _yet."

Karone laughed. "Guys, listen," she said to Andros and Ashley. "It may take awhile for us to get used to all this. It's a _completely _different life."

"Sorry," Ashley said as she placed the food back into the synthetron.

"Yeah," Andros said. "We're just so glad you're both here."

"Us, too," Karone said. Then she became worried. "But what about the others?" Her expression turned guilty. "Will they ever forgive us for all the terrible things we've done?"

As if on cue, DECA said, "Karone, Demion, the Rangers would like to see you on the bridge."

Demion snorted at that. "They've probably voted to throw us into the nearest black hole," he told Karone.

Seeing his sister's look, he couldn't resist saying, "There is one nearby."

Demion and Karone gave him a deadly look. "He was just kidding," Ashley said, chuckling.

* * * *

_ON THE BRIDGE_

Karone and Demion walked onto the bridge to see Tj, Carlos, and Cassie looking serious. Andros and Ashley followed them onto the bridge.

"You wanted to see us?" Demion broke the silence.

"Yeah," Carlos said coldly. "We've been thinking, and have reached an important decision."

"You have?" Karone said. They all nodded.

"Based on _your _actions," Tj said, "we've decided there's only one thing to do."

"And that is to make you..." Cassie paused. Demion was on guard and Karone looked scared. Cassie smiled at them pleasantly. "... _honorary _Power Rangers."

Andros and Ashley laughed.

Demion was shocked, and Karone nearly fainted. Cassie revealed what she was holding behind her back-two new outfits for Demion and Karone.

Alpha, who had been watching, shook his head. "Now I've seen _everything_."

* * * *

_LATER ON_

All five Rangers and Demion waited on the bridge for Karone to appear. Demion had decided to wear what he usually wore, saying he would feel more comfortable. Karone, on the other hand, took the outfit gladly.

The elevator opened up and the new Karone stepped out with a nervous smile.

She now wore a gray suit with a purple top underneath and black ankle-high boots. Her hair was now shoulder-length and blonde. It had a small purple barette in it, holding it back from her face. She wore her make-up the same way though.

Everyone thought she looked better this way. Demion stared at her a moment, then went over to her. He took her hand.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

She smiled happily. "Thanks."

* * * *

_LATER ON-BRIDGE_

Everyone looked up, startled, as the Megaship started to shake badly. Demion and Karone looked around not knowing what was happening. This had never happened on the Dark Fortress.

"We are on a collision course," DECA informed. Alpha hit a few keys and added, "With something very big."

The Rangers went to their stations. Andros shouted out, "Basic maneuvers!"

They turned the Megaship, avoiding the collision. After bringing up the threat on the viewing screen, they all saw that it had been a large astroid. Demion backed up and stood behind everyone as he saw it.

"That was too close to have been an accident," Carlos commented. Andros nodded.

As if on cue, Dark Specter appeared on-screen. Everyone glared at him, even Karone. Demion just stared at him.

"You have something that belongs to me," Dark Specter said, sounding angry. "Return Astronema at once. Only then will I stop the astroid."

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Andros snapped. "You kidnapped her!"

"And if you haven't noticed," Ashley said angrily, "your astroid, it missed us."

"Of course it did," Dark Specter said. "It is heading for Earth." He glanced at Demion briefly, burst out laughing, and then disappeared.

No one but Demion himself noticed the glance. _That was the signal_, he thought to himself. After rethinking the plan, he knew what he had to do.

While he'd been absorbed in his own thoughts, the Rangers had fired on the astroid with the ship's lasers. It didn't work.

"We have to get closer," Andros said. He thought for a moment. "I've got an idea! Everyone follow me!"

Tj, Carlos, and Cassie ran off. Before Andros and Ashley followed them, they told their siblings to stay on the ship with Alpha.

"Okay," Demion said distractedly.

"Be careful!" Karone called after Andros and Ashley as they ran off.

"Karone," Demion said to her. She turned to him. "If they fail, I have an idea. It's the only way."

* * * *

_LATER ON_

The Rangers failed. Demion and Karone watched them as they tried to formulate a new plan. Demion leaned against a console, while Karone sat in a chair next to him. _This might be my only chance_, Demion thought.

"There must be something we can do," Andros said desperately.

"There is," Demion spoke up. Everyone turned to him. He exchanged glances with Karone.

Karone stood up and explained, "Dark Specter sent that astroid, which means its been programmed to hit Earth. Demion and I can get onto the Dark Fortress and reprogram it."

"What?!" Ashley snapped.

Both she and Andros went over to them. "I spent my _entire _life trying to find you," Andros said to Karone. "I don't want to lose you again."

"It's the only way," Demion insisted.

Andros and Ashley exchanged glances. Their eyes were full of concern and worry. There were a lot of things that could go wrong with this plan. But they couldn't think of anything else.

"Alright," Ashley said softly.

"What do we do first?" Andros asked in the same tone as Ashley.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion followed behind Karone, who was once again in her Astronema outfit without her armor. Her hair was chin-length and red. She had chosen to wear the communicator.

"Everything's pretty quiet," she said into it.

They went over to a console. Karone hit a few keys, then she smiled and turned to look at Demion. "I found it." She turned back to the console. "Now I just have to--"

"Astronema!" a voice called out.

Karone jumped and looked to see who was there. She sighed in relief. "Ecliptor! It's you."

"Yes, Princess," Ecliptor replied coldly. "It _is _me. And I am better than ever."

Karone looked in horror at the microchips inplanted into him. "What did they _do _to you?"

"The same that will be done to you," Demion answered behind her, ".... Astronema."

Karone turned to Demion. His expression was one of guilt. She shook her head and glanced at Ecliptor, then she looked back at Demion.

"Don't do this, Demion," Karone begged. "I love you. Please help me."

Demion's eyes teared up. "I _am _helping you."

Tears slipped from her eyes and she turned to run. Demion grabbed her from her behind.

"Demion, _no_!"

* * * *

_MEGASHIP_

"Karone!" Andros screamed out as he heard her.

Ashley closed her eyes. "No," she said softly.

Alpha hit a few keys on a console. "The communicator has been caught off," he announced.

Andros walked away from his station numbly. "I should never have let her go back there."

"You had no choice," Cassie insisted.

Andros turned toward them. The grief he felt was visible in his eyes. "It was my fault," Ashley said softly. "I never saw this coming."

"None of us did, Ash," Carlos told her.

Everyone was silent until a transmission for help came in from Earth about the astroid. Tj went over to Andros and put a hand on his shoulder. Andros looked at him.

"We still have one shot at stopping the astroid," he said. "The Megazords."

Andros nodded slowly as what Tj said sunk in. "Let's go."

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	11. Reprogramming

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan. About Demion and Astronema making love, just so you know, my sex scenes always end up bad. But I promise I'll think about adding at least one.

WARNING: This is a filler chapter to explain Demion's thoughts and reasoning about what he did. Trust me, it will help the story progress.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 11: Reprogramming

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion entered the room where the procedure would take place. Karone was restrained on a table. She shot a look to him as she heard him enter.

He went over and looked down at her. He could tell she was scared and he reached out to touch her cheek. She moved her head away.

Demion sighed and lowered his hand. "You hate me now, don't you?" he asked her.

She looked back at him angrily. "How could you betray me like this? I thought you loved _me_, not just my evil side."

Now Demion got angry. "I told you that night that I love both Astronema and the woman you are now. I meant what I said."

"Then why are you doing this?!" she snapped, her voice breaking.

"Because Dark Specter would have eventually captured us, and destroyed us," Demion insisted. "This will make sure we live until he's destroyed."

Karone shook her head. "And then what?"

"Then I'll reverse the procedure and bring you back," he told her. "I'll try to protect the Rangers when I can until then as well." He gave her a sincere look. "I _promise_, when I destroy Dark Specter I'll bring you back."

Karone nodded. "I love you, Demion."

He gave her a long kiss. "I love you too, Karone."

"How sweet!" a voice suddenly said. Demion spun around to find Darkonda. "It seems the _Prince _of Darkness is a traitor as well."

"Demion," Karone said softly. He glanced at her.

Darkonda grabbed him. "Let me go!" Demion said, struggling. But he couldn't get free.

Darkonda laughed. "That's funny. I seem to remember you saying the same thing the _last _time I kidnapped you." He chuckled. "Looks like you'll need the procedure as well."

"No!" Demion and Karone shouted at the same time.

* * * *

_MEGASHIP_

Ashley entered the room that had been Demion's. She had to fight not to start crying. Again.

Though they'd stopped the astroid and Zhane had returned, no one was happy. They had been betrayed and had lost a friend.

Then she saw something on the nightstand. She went over and saw a note. On top of it was his necklace. She picked up the necklace and read the note. It read:

**I know by now everyone thinks I'm a traitor. That's not true. Dark Specter would have ended up destroying both me and Karone, so we had to go back temporarily. **

**Tell Andros that I'm very sorry, and not to worry about his sister. I plan on destroying Dark Specter. Once he is destroyed, I promise that Karone will be returned to her former self.**

**Ashley, you are my sister. I want to get to know you better. When Karone returns, I will as well. I hope I'll be able to make you proud of me one day.**

**Demion.**

Ashley smiled after she read the note. Then she frowned at something in the note: **I promise that Karone will be returned to her former self. **

_What does that mean?_

Confused, she went to go show the others the note.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	12. Destiny

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 12: Destiny

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion and Astronema were speaking about a new plan to take over the universe when Elgar interrupted them. They both glared at him. This had better be good. It was amazing that they had taken his crap this long. But strangely, their past seemed somehow... distant, for some reason.

"We told you not to disturb us," Demion said in a low dangerous tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that the Rangers' Megaship has been spotted close by," Elgar informed them. "_Really _close by."

Demion glanced at Astronema, then looked back at Elgar coldly. "Why didn't you inform us when they were nearing us?" Elgar started looking nervous. "Don't tell me you didn't notice." He smirked. "You must have been slacking off."

Astronema looked at her quantrons. "Take him to play with scruddly. Then summon Ecliptor."

The quantrons dragged Elgar away. He complained the whole way. Astronema sat down in her chair. Demion looked at her. "We should allow them onto the ship," Demion suggested. "We could have darklings and quantrons swarm them once they arrive."

"Excellent plan, Demion." Astronema smirked. "Excellent."

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Andros, Ashley, and Zhane looked into another room on the Dark Fortress. They had snuck onto the ship easily. There weren't that many guards either. They were on high alert. Something wasn't right.

Zhane pointed into the room. "Over there." The others looked to see Demion and Astronema. Astronema sat in a chair, and Demion stood. His head was down as he looked over some papers.

They entered the room quietly and cautiously. Demion and Astronema didn't seem to notice them/ "Demion?" Ashley said, breaking the silence. Demion looked up and Ashley gasped. "Oh my god."

There were machine implants on him. Worse, his eyes were full of an evil intensity she'd never seen before. No actual emotions were evident. This was _not _her brother. Even before when he was evil, he didn't look like _this_.

Andros panicked and looked at his sister. "Karone, it's me! Andros!" She looked up and revealed she had the same implants as Demion. He looked at Demion, then back at his sister. "What did they do to you too?"

Demion looked at Andros blankly, not understanding his question. Astronema looked at him the same way. "Ecliptor," he said, suddenly bored with this. "Get them."

Ecliptor attacked and Zhane held him off. Andros took the time to run forward, having the presence of mind to keep the table in front of them in case his sister attacked. "Karone, I'm your brother!"

Astronema's expression was emotionless as she stood up. "I am Astronema," was all she said back. Andros shook his head, denying what she said.

Ashley couldn't take this and ran around the table. She grabbed Demion and shook him slightly. "Listen to me, Demion! Please! I'm your sister! You have to come to your senses!"

Demion glared at her. Still keeping one hand on his arm, she reached into her pocket and pulled out his necklace. She held it up in front of him. It definitely got a response. Electricity went through the implant connected on his head. He groaned and grabbed his head in pain.

"Demion?" Ashley asked hopefully. Was he back?

"Demion," Astronema said as she saw him in pain. There was actually genuine concern in her voice and expression. "Are you alright?"

Demion lowered his hand from his head and looked up at Ashley. He smiled evilly. "I just got an idea, _sister_," he said coldly. Sensing something bad was going to happen, she released him and tried to run. He grabbed her. "Destroy the others!" he called out.

Quantrons attacked and Zhane pulled Andros away. "We have to go," Zhane told him urgently.

Andros shook his head. "What about Karone and Demion?"

"They've been brainwashed!" Zhane insisted. "Come on!"

"We have to at least save Ashley then," Andros said.

Zhane looked over at Ashley. She was struggling to get away from Demion, but he held her easily. She looked up at them. "Just go! Get out of here!" she called out.

Andros looked at his sister. Astronema just glared back at him. He ran away with Zhane.

* * * *

_LATER ON-AFTER A BATTLE_

Demion and Astronema glared at the now darkened viewing screen, pissed. The Rangers' had won _again_. Their anger disappeared quickly though. Once their new soldiers were created, the Rangers' would be history. Except for the Yellow Ranger, who was now Demion's second-in-command after she'd been given the "operation".

Darkonda stood behind him. Demion just realized he was speaking. "We need more strength!" Darkonda finished.

"We?" Demion said coldly. "Astronema and I are the Prince and Princess of Darkness." He turned around to face Darkonda. "And you? You're an outcast."

Astronema turned to Darkonda and smiled evilly. She shrugged as if to say, "Sorry".

"You can't be serious!" Darkonda snapped.

Astronema turned to Ecliptor and said, "Throw him out."

"With pleasure," Ecliptor said as he grabbed Darkonda.

Darkonda pushed him away and glared at Demion and Astronema. "Without me you both would have been destroyed!" he snapped at them. They pointed their weapons at him.

Darkonda growled and looked at Demion. _He no longer fears me. I have to be careful with him now. _He left willingly.

But he would be back. They had been reprogrammed. According to the prophecy, it wouldn't be long now. Dark Specter will soon be destroyed. And once that happened, he, Darkonda, would become the new Monarch of all Evil.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	13. The Psycho Rangers

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan. Just so you know, due to the events of my story, there will be no Psycho Yellow. I had to replace her with a Psycho Silver.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 13: The Psycho Rangers

_MEGASHIP_

Andros sat on the bridge, alone. He had told the others to stay off the bridge for a while, if possible. Currently, he was looking at a recent picture. It was of Karone, wearing her honorary Power Ranger outfit, and Ashley. They had become fast friends once Karone had turned good, so he had had this picture taken.

Looking at the picture, he couldn't help feeling like a failure. Was he just not capable of saving anyone? First he had been unable to help his sister when Darkonda had kidnapped her, then while trying to save her the second time, he had lost Ashley.

Remembering a conversation with Karone, he clenched his eyes shut.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"I bet I'm not exactly what you expected," Karone said softly. She was dressed in her in her old Astronema suit. Her hair was long, curly, and blue.**_

_**Andros gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm really happy I found you though." He frowned in concern. "Are you?" he asked her.**_

_**Karone frowned uncertainly. "I'm not sure yet." She looked up at him. "I guess I'll just need some time."**_

_**Andros smiled happily. "We have all the time in the world now."**_

_**(End Flashback)**_

Andros put down the picture as tears slipped from his eyes. The worst part was, he couldn't even be mad at Demion. He had just been trying to do what he thought was best for Karone. Of course now, he was in trouble as well.

Andros wiped his tears from his face angrily. He wouldn't break down. He couldn't afford to. The other Rangers needed him. Karone and Ashley needed him. Even Demion needed him.

He was the Red Ranger. He had a job to do.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS-AFTER A BATTLE_

Demion and Astronema waited until all five of their Rangers were before them. Ashley and Ecliptor were behind them, in case they were needed. Their Rangers stood at attention. But these weren't Power Rangers. _These _Rangers were their own creation.

"So, the Power Rangers have met our Psycho Rangers," Demion said evilly to Astronema. She smiled coldly. He turned back to the Psychos sharply. "Did you get their energies?"

"Yes," they replied in unison. Psycho Red stepped forward and informed, "Every one of us has tapped in to a Power Ranger." He stepped back in line, standing at attention.

To Demion they looked like those silly toy soldiers children of Earth sometimes played with. He wondered briefly how he even knew about those toys, but trying to remember gave him migraine. Then all of a sudden, he just forgot what he was even trying to remember in the first place. He put it out of his mind. He had bigger things to contemplate. Much bigger.

Astronema was pleased. "Soon you'll know their thoughts, and predict their every move."

Demion was liking this already. There was no way the plan wouldn't work. "Go now, and don't come back until their destroyed," he commanded them evilly.

"Right," they said in unison. The Psychos all laughed evilly as they ran off.

Astronema went over to Demion and laid a hand on his arm. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her. "The Power Rangers have finally met their match," she commented.

* * * *

_LATER ON-AFTER A BATTLE_

Demion and Astronema stood with their backs to the Psychos as they entered the bridge angrily. The reason they were so angry was because Demion had ordered Ashley to pull them out of a fight with the Power Rangers. Ashley, powered up, and Ecliptor, watched them warily. They were ready to protect their Prince and Princess if need be.

"We had them!" Psycho Red complained behind them.

"Why did you stop us?!" Psycho Silver demanded to know.

"You'll finish them when _we _decide," Astronema told them coldly. She didn't answer to mere machines. Especially not ones she was superior too.

Psycho Blue pushed past the others and demanded testily, "And when would _that _be?"

Demion's hand charged up with dark blue energy and he spun around, firing at Psycho Blue. The energy then radiated out to the others. They all fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Remember your place, _Psychos_," he told them angrily, continuing to shock them. "We'll tell you as much as we _decide _to tell you."

He lowered his hand sharply and the Psychos gasped in relief. "Now _leave us_."

He found it odd that most of the time his emotions were muted, but could then suddenly flare out of control. They were mostly sparked from the negative emotions-anger and frustration. Both some other emotions did it as well that weren't negative-pleasure, excitement, and love. The latter only for Astronema.

Definitely not for Ashley. The only reason he kept _her _around was amusement. She had claimed to be his sister. Well then, it was only fitting that she be his second-in-command.

Psychos Silver, Black, Blue, and Pink all filed out quickly. Psycho Red stayed behind a moment. "As you wish," he finally said grudgingly. "For _now_." He followed the others out.

Demion glared after them. He was the Prince of Darkness. Psycho Red dared to threaten _him_? "Demion!" Astronema called out as she followed him after he'd stormed out..

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema glanced at the door to the office as it opened. When they saw it was Ashley and Ecliptor, they stopped. Astronema sat down with a thoughtful look.

"My Prince and Princess," Ecliptor said to them. "Tell us your plan and we will assist you."

Demion and Astronema glanced at each other. Astronema shrugged and Demion nodded.

"The Psychos' magnificent power comes from Dark Specter _himself_," Astronema informed them excitedly.

"They'll destroy the Rangers, but _slowly_, so we can drain Dark Specter away to _nothing,_" Demion revealed with the same excitement.

Ashley was shocked. "You want to destroy both the Rangers _and _Dark Specter?"

"_Absolutely_," Astronema replied. It was clear she wasn't kidding around.

Demion smiled wickedly. "_We _will become the new Rulers of Evil."

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	14. Demion's Temper

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 14: Demion's Temper

_DARK FORTRESS-ONE WEEK LATER_

Demion and Astronema were in yet another meeting with Dark Specter. It never seemed to amaze Demion how easy Dark Specter was to fool. The Psycho Rangers had been in many battles with the Power Rangers, and had won every one. And with each battle, Dark Specter was closer to being destroyed.

"Demion, Astronema," Dark Specter said. It was obvious he was angry with them. It wasn't as if he could do anything though. Enough of his energy had been drained that using them could probably drain them even further. "You are my most capable servants, yet you are unable to find the ones who drain my powers?"

"I assure you, Dark Specter," Demion said to him respectively. "Our armies are working _tirelessly _to find the traitors who steal your powers."

"Time, my liege," Astronema put in. "Time is all we need."

"Time is the one thing I do not have," Dark Specter responded. With that, he disappeared.

_No you don't. _Demion turned to Astronema, smiling evilly. "The plan is working perfectly. Soon Dark Specter will--" He was interrupted when Psycho Silver came in. He was getting tired of those things. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a plan to get the Rangers and put them out of business forever," Psycho Silver informed them.

"What you fail to realize is, they already have a plan," Ashley told the Psycho Ranger. Demion turned to her and gave her a warning look. She backed up in fear.

"I know they do," Psycho Silver responded. "But I think that--"

"Don't think!" Demion snapped as he spun back to the Psycho Ranger. He walked toward Psycho Silver menacingly and got in his face. "You merely follow orders. That's what we created you for."

Astronema grabbed Demion's arm and pulled him back. She looked at Psycho Silver angrily and coldly. "Get out," she commanded. Psycho Silver stared at her a moment, then looked back at Demion.

Demion summoned his sword and pointed it toward the Psycho Ranger threateningly. "You heard her," he said coldly. "Get going!" Psycho Silver turned around and left.

Demion spun to Ashley and struck her across the face hard, making her fall to the ground. "_No one _is supposed to know about our plans," he told her angrily. "Got it?!"

Ashley bowed her head. "Forgive me, my Prince."

Ashley and Ecliptor were excused and left. Astronema went up to Demion quickly and gave him a long kiss. She pulled back when he relaxed. "You need to control your temper."

Demion held her in his arms and nodded. "We'll destroy the Rangers, but not until we've used up every last drop of Dark Specter's powers." Astronema nodded and he frowned. "I have this feeling that I promised to do something for you after Dark Specter was destroyed."

Astronema cocked her head and frowned. "I don't remember anything like that."

Demion shrugged. "Never mind then." He kissed her.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema stormed onto the bridge when Ecliptor called them. Demion looked at the viewing screen to see a fight taking place. Surprisingly, he wasn't mad when he saw Psycho Pink attacking the Rangers. He started thinking instead.

Astronema glanced at the screen, then looked at her second-in-command. "What's going on, Ecliptor?" she demanded to know.

"The Pink Psycho Ranger has attacked the Rangers all by herself," Ecliptor informed. "Should I stop her?" Ashley asked them. Astronema looked at Demion when he started chuckling evilly.

"Let's not," he said coldly. "She's gotta be using up _lots _of Dark Specter's energy." He looked over at Astronema to see her smiling. "Let's wait." She nodded and they both looked at the viewing screen.

_Use more energy_, Demion was thinking in excitement.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS-AFTER THE BATTLE_

Demion was a little mad that Psycho Pink had been destroyed. But it wasn't a complete loss. More of Dark Specter's energy had been drained, and they could use Psycho Pink's destruction to help keep the other Psychos in line. Currently, he and Astronema were in a meeting with the remaining four. Ashley and Ecliptor were there as well.

"Psycho Pink had her own plan, and you can see where that got her," Demion told the Psycho Rangers. The reaction wasn't what he had planned. Psychos Silver, Blue, and Black got angry.

But Psycho Red was furious. He stepped forward. "If we all would have attacked _together_, we would have won for sure." Demion gave Astronema an irritated look.

She went over to Psycho Red and glared at him. "We'll win in _time_, Psycho Red." Even she was furious with them, which made Demoin even angrier.

He glared at all of them. "The next time one of you attacks without our permission, I'll destroy you _myself_." With that he stormed out. Astronema glanced at the Psychos and then followed Demion.

Ecliptor and Ashley glanced at each other.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	15. Bad Moods

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 15: Bad Moods

_ON A HILL_

Demion and Astronema were in a meeting alone with Dark Specter. It was clear by his color that his energy had been significantly depleted. Even with Psycho Pink gone, the plan would still work.

"Demion, Astronema," Dark Specter said with frustration. "I suspect that my powers are being drained by a force on Earth. Go there, and be prepared to destroy that force."

Demion and Astronema had to fight not to smile or glance at each other. This was perfect.

"Yes," Astronema agreed with him. "We suspected Earth, Dark Specter."

"Our forces are ready to spring into action at _any _time," Demion put in, going along with Astronema.

"Do _not _fail me!" Dark Specter snapped and disappeared. _Or what? You'll scold us? _Demion thought with amusement. _You're too drained to do anything else._

Demion and Astronema smiled evilly. Looking at each other, they vanished in flashes of light.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS-LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema smiled evilly as they watched the Power Rangers struggle to defend themselves against the Psycho Rangers. They were losing badly. The energy the Psychos were using up had to be great.

They stopped smiling in shock as the fight on the viewing screen disappeared and was replaced with Dark Specter. He looked sick and they literally saw his energy being drained. He looked dizzy as well.

"Demion, Astronema!" Dark Specter said in pain. "My energy is being drained _right now_. Find the ones responsible."

"Immediately," Astronema automatically responded.

Demion went over to Ashley and whispered softly, "Stop the Psychos, _now_."

She nodded. "Yes, my Prince."

Demion walked back to Astronema and they left the bridge as Dark Specter disappeared. Behind them, Ashley gave commands to some of the darklings.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema waited impatiently as Ecliptor spied on the Psycho Rangers. After a few moments, Ecliptor came over to them. He looked worried.

"They are angry," he reported to his Prince and Princess. "They will go after the Power Rangers by themselves."

Demion and Astronema smiled evilly. "Excellent," Astronema commented, pleased. "The more energy they burn the better," Demion put in, also pleased.

They turned and watched as the Psychos argued with each other.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS-AFTER A BATTLE_

Demion and Astronema were in a meeting with their second-in-commands. This time Demion was controlling his temper, but if this meeting continued, he couldn't be held responsible for what he did. This was so aggravating.

"With Psycho Blue destroyed, you only have _three _Psycho Rangers left," Ecliptor warned them.

"Three is enough for the plan to work," Demion insisted with irritation as he leaned against a wall.

"What if one more is destroyed?" Ashley asked them.

Astronema sighed. "Precisely my worry." Demion looked at her got off the wall. "The balance of power may tip," she continued.

Demion looked away. He'd never considered that. Then he snorted in dismissal. "The Psycho Rangers only need to survive long enough for us to decimate Dark Specter."

Just then, the remaining Psycho Rangers stormed onto the bridge. Psycho Red immediately complained, "There are only three of us left!"

"If you have a plan, _tell us_," Psycho Silver demanded. Then she got bold and began to add, "_Otherwise_--"

Demion pointed at him quickly as his hand began to charge up. The Psychos cringed, remembering what happened last time. "Finish that sentence, and I'll vaporize you!" he threatened dangerously. He lowered his hand and they relaxed. "_Now_, it's time to destroy the Rangers. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison.

"Then listen carefully, or suffer the same fate as Pink and Blue," Astronema told them coldly. The Psychos nodded.

* * * *

_MEGASHIP_

After checking how Zhane, Carlos, and Cassie were doing, Andros went to check on Tj. He was trying to keep himself busy all the time. It helped him cope. It was funny. Before he'd found Karone, Ashley had always made him feel better. Now she was the enemy.

"Just in time," Tj said to him. Andros looked up in surprise. He hadn't even realized he'd reached his destination yet. The engine room. "Could you help me out with this panel over here?"

"Uhhh," Andros said, coming back to reality. "Sure." He placed his clipboard down and helped Tj move the panel back in place. Afterwards, Tj left him and went to a console.

He leaned against a ladder as Tj hit a few buttons, then talked to Zhane. Once Tj was finished, he looked over at Andros, who leaned against the ladder with his head bowed. Tj was worried about him. He had it worse than anyone.

"You okay?" he asked Andros.

Andros was silent for a moment, then he shook his head. "I keep hoping my sister and Ashley will remember who they are. I even hope Demion will. Instead they send the Psycho Rangers after us."

Tj nodded and leaned against the other side of the ladder. "I'd say your sister and Demion are in a bad mood," he commented.

Andros looked at him sadly. "We barely survived the first two Psycho Rangers."

Tj nodded and said, "Something tells me the last three are going to be even tougher."

They let that thought sink in.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	16. Survival

Short Author's Note: Thanks again for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan. I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes

CHAPTER 16: Survival

_ON A CLIFF-TWO WEEKS LATER_

Demion and Astronema were in another meeting with Dark Specter. He was weakened and they could tell that he was nearly completely drained. He could barely focus on them.

"Demion, Astronema," Dark Specter said weakly. "Why haven't you found them yet?"

"We have captured several informants in a distant galaxy. But they don't divulge _anything_," Astronema lied, acting angry.

"You two _must _find them," Dark Specter insisted. "I am afraid there is not much time left for me." With that he left them. Astronema immediately smiled evilly.

"Yes," Demion said, also smiling. "We'll do that." Astronema laughed at that.

Ecliptor and Ashley teleported in behind them and Ashley asked, "He still suspects nothing?"

"The plan is working perfectly," Astronema told them. Demion nodded and added, "Soon we will have drained Dark Specter of all his energy. Then we'll become the King and Queen of all Evil."

"The Psycho Rangers are getting restless," Ashley warned them. "Soon I'm afraid they will strike out on their own to destroy the Power Rangers."

Demion and Astronema shot a look at them. Their good mood was gone. "We have to make sure that doesn't happen," Astronema told them all worriedly.

Demion grabbed her hand gently. She looked at him. "It won't." He glared at Ashley and Ecliptor. "_Will it?_"

Ecliptor and Ashley bowed to them. "We will do _everything _in our power to see that it doesn't," Ecliptor assured them.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS-AFTER THE PSYCHO RANGERS' DEFEAT_

Demion and Astronema were in another meeting with Dark Specter. They both had to fight not to show their anger over his survival. After the Psycho Rangers had been destroyed, Dark Specter's energy had been fully restored.

"Those Psycho Rangers nearly caused my destruction!" Dark Specter screamed angrily.

"Thanks to me and Demion, that didn't happen," Astronema told him.

"Uhhh," Elgar interrupted behind them. "Don't you mean thanks to the Power Rangers?" Demion stomped his foot angrily and then spun around to glare at him. Elgar gasped at his death glare. "Uh, I mean, uh, thanks to you guys. What was I thinking?"

Demion spun back to Dark Specter, smiling. "It was _us _who set up the Psycho Rangers' defeat."

"You are both now my most trusted servants," Dark Specter told Demion and Astronema. With that, he disappeared.

Demion sighed heavily. That was too close. If Elgar had exposed them to Dark Specter.... "We were so _close_, Demion," Astronema snapped, bringing him out of his thoughts. "We almost _destroyed _Dark Specter!"

"_What_?" Elgar blurted out in shock. "Whose side are you two on?"

Demion snapped a very dark look at him. "We're on _our _side," he told Elgar in a cold tone. "And if you were _smart_..." He pointed his sword at Elgar and snapped, "... you'd keep your mouth _shut_!"

Elgar nodded fearfully and ran out of the room. Before he got out the door though, Demion shot a small blast at him. Elgar screamed and kept running.

Demion went to Astronema and pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly, but gently. He had almost lost her. "Don't worry," he told her. He pulled her back a little and put his palm against her cheek. "Both the Rangers _and _Dark Specter will soon bow down at our feet."

He kissed her.

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	17. Countdown To Destruction Pt1

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 17: Countdown To Destruction Pt.1

_ON A CLIFF-FIVE MONTHS LATER_

"Demion, Astronema," Dark Specter said to them. "It is time to complete my master plan. Summon _all _of my evil forces. They must all unite to take over the universe."

Demion had to admit, it _was _the right time to strike, since the Rangers' Zords had finally been destroyed. He exchanged glances with Astronema, then they looked back at Dark Specter.

They raised their weapons up and shouted in unison, "Let the battle begin!"

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Demion and Astronema were giving a speech to their darkling and quantron army. There were hundreds more than anyone even knew existed. Their numbers were great. The time had come to use them.

"When we're finished, there will be no _good _left in the universe," Demion said to them. "No love, no _happiness_. There will be only chaos, _anger_, _GREED_!" The army all laughed evilly.

"Fight strong!" Astronema put in. "And destroy the forces of goodness! _Especially _the Power Rangers." That got a loud cheer out of them.

"Go spread the wrath of Dark Specter!" Demion and Astronema commanded them in unison, raising their weapons up. That got the loudest cheer and they moved to obey.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema walked onto the bridge when Elgar called to them. They ignored him and went right up to the viewing screen where Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd waited. They had better listen.

"We need your plan," Zedd said defiantly as soon as he saw them. Rita just kept nodding. "_We _have our own." Rita nodded harder.

"Quiet!" Astronema snapped. Zedd and Rita froze.

"_We _make the strategy, and _you _will follow orders," Demion told them coldly. He looked at Astronema and they turned to leave, signaling that the conversation was over.

"And who may I ask put _you two _in charge?" Rita snapped at them. Demion just ignored them.

Astronema turned back and smiled smugly. "Dark Specter himself," she revealed.

"_Dark Specter_?" Zedd said. He and Rita made surrendering gestures. "In that case we just _love _your plan."

Astronema spun back around as Demion snapped at Elgar, Ashley, and Ecliptor, "Get us Divatox! Then Mondo and Machina. _Now_."

They all nodded and he left with Astronema.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema went over to something that was covered with a heavy cloth.

Demion looked at Astronema and commented, "This is excellent." He tore off the cloth to reveal Zordan, nearly totally depleted of his energy. "Welcome, Zordan."

"It appears you're almost out of energy," Astronema said with mock sympathy.

Zordan ignored her comment and looked at them both defiantly as he said, "You two will never succeed."

"Oh no?" Demion replied back. He turned to the viewing screen as Astronema informed Zordan, "The home of the Phantom Ranger." The viewing screen showed the Phantom Ranger getting beaten badly.

Demion smiled evilly and said to Zordan, "You have a front row seat to the end of your era." He looked at Astronema. "And the _beginning _of ours."

Astronema smiled right along with him and they turned to watch the show. After a while, Zordan couldn't take the destruction he saw and insisted, "Demion, Karone, it is not too late for you to stop this."

They weren't listening to him anymore. Then the viewing screen showed KO-35 being attacked. Astronema didn't soften a bit. Zordan glared at the destruction that took place. "Karone, has Dark Specter filled you so full of evil that you would destroy your _own _planet?" he asked her.

Astronema ignored him and walked away with Demion.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema walked into the room where their ultimate weapon was being prepped. Ecliptor walked up to them and reported, "The weapon will be ready momentarily, my Princess and Prince."

"Excellent," Astronema commented coldly. Demion added in the same tone, "Now all of Earth will be history in one shot." They smiled broadly, pleased, and walked away.

Ecliptor, Ashley, and Elgar stayed behind to make sure the weapon would be ready.

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema were alone as they looked over some plans. Demion nodded. "First we target here, here, and here," he told Astronema as he pointed at places on a map.

Astronema nodded and smiled. "_No one _can stop us now."

"Demion!" a voice suddenly called from the viewing screen. "Astronema!" They looked to see Dark Specter waiting. They glanced at each other briefly, then went to the viewing screen.

"Dark Specter," Astronema said to him. "The attack on Earth is going well." That wasn't a lie. Even the Power Rangers had been defeated. They were unstoppable.

"Excellent!" Dark Specter exclaimed. "Now finish the job."

"Of course," Demion replied. "We have just the weapon to do it."

* * * *

_LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema had gotten back to work when they suddenly heard pained screams coming from the viewing screen. They looked to see what was happening. Disbelieving, they ran to the viewing screen. Dark Specter was blowing up. The cause was unseen.

"Dark Specter?" Demion said in disbelief. "What's going on?" Dark Specter continued to blow up and he looked away from the screen, frowning. "Dark Specter _destroyed_? This is impossible."

Astronema was too shocked to speak. Demion looked back at the screen just in time to witness the last few moments of Dark Specter's existence.

* * * *

_EARTH-LATER ON_

The Power Rangers looked up at the sky to see Demion appear. "Dark Specter is no more," he announced with no emotion. "I, Demion, and Astronema, are now your supreme leaders. You fight for us. Destroy all that is good in our name."

Astronema then appeared beside him. Her expression was cold. Andros shook his head, trying not to break down. "Impossible," he said softly.

* * * *

_SOMEWHERE IN THE GALAXY_

Divatox saw Astronema appear beside Demion and her response was immediate. "Not _her _again!" she screamed out. "I can't believe this! She stole my man _and _my title!" She growled loudly.

Her piranhatrons bowed to Demion and Astronema. She looked around at all of them in shock.

"H-Hey!" she complained. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't bow to them! You work for _me_!"

They ignored her.

* * * *

_EARTH_

Elgar looked around as all the forces bowed. Confused, he asked, "Hey. What's everyone doin'?" One of the quantrons pointed upward and then bowed again.

Elgar looked up and saw Demion and Astronema. "Oh!" He bowed as well.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Astronema was still in shock, but she finally managed to say softly, "We really are the supreme rulers."

Demion smirked. "All of the universe is at our command."

"Demion, Karone," Zordan said to them desperately. "You two are no longer under Dark Specter's control." They turned toward him slowly and walked closer. Seeing he finally had their attention he continued, "Use your powers to put an end to this madness.

"Demion, you made a promise to Karone. Search your heart. Remember your promise and keep it."

Demion decided to do what Zordan asked for Astronema's sake. Everything came back to him. He touched the machine implant on his head. "Karone...." Pain suddenly shot through his skull and he screamed out, gripping his head, trying to fight the programming. "No," he whispered. In the end, he lost the battle.

He glared at Zordan darkly. "I am the King of Evil," he said coldly. "And evil _will _reign, _Zordan_."

Zordan looked to Astronema quickly. "Karone, you are not evil."

"_Shut up_!" Demion snapped at him.

Electricity circulated through Astronema's programmimg as she began to break free. Demion looked at her. "Are you alright, Astronema?" he asked her, genuinely concerned.

Astronema smiled coldly at Zordan. "I'm not just evil, I'm the _Queen _of Evil."

"Yes," Demion agreed, nodding.

"Let's move in!" Astronema said to him. He gave her a nod.

_There is no hope for them_, Zordan thought as he watched them sadly. _The real Demion and Karone are gone forever. _

_Unless...._

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	18. Countdown To Destruction Pt2

Short Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing, JasonLeeScottFan.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 18: Countdown To Destruction Pt.2

_EARTH_

Demion and Astronema appeared on the roof of a building that overlooked most of the people from Angel Grove. They looked over the crowd coldly. The civilians watched them with fear.

"People of Earth!" Demion began. "We are Demion and Astronema!" He smiled at them pleasantly. "The rest of the universe has surrendered. _We _control Earth! The Power Rangers aren't going to save you. They've already tried..." He paused for effect. "... and they _failed_!"

There were disbelieving murmurs all around.

"The Power Rangers are among you, hiding from us," Astronema said in the same pleasat tone. Everyone looked around, trying to spot the Power Rangers. Astronema's pleasantness disappeared and she snapped, "That is _not _acceptable!"

"Find the Power Rangers, and bring them to us," Demion ordered them, sounding cold now. "Or I'll destroy the whole planet!" The civilians all gasped in terror.

Demion and Astronema smiled evilly at each other, and then returned to the Dark Fortress.

* * * *

_EARTH-LATER ON_

Demion and Astronema were furious now. Ecliptor and Ashley were with them this time. The civilians watched them fearfully again. Demion couldn't believe these people had the nerve to defy them. Not to mention that the Power Rangers were obviously going to sacrifice the entire planet.

"Power Rangers!" Astronema snapped. "You're _cowards_! You would sacrifice this whole planet!" She looked at the people of Earth like they were bugs. "I'll ask _one last time_! _Where _are the Power Rangers?!"

No one answered. Demion and Astronema became irritated. Ecliptor looked at them after a while and commented, "It seems as if they are going to keep them hidden from you."

"So be it," Demion said angrily.

Demion and Astronema raised their weapons and began to shout out in unison, "Let the destruction of Earth be--!"

"Hold it!" a voice called out suddenly. Demion and Astronema looked toward the voice and the crowd parted. A big-boned man dressed as a thug appeared. "_I _am the Blue Ranger!"

Demion and Astronema glanced at each other.

Another man stood by the first. This one was slim and also dressed like a thug. "_I_ am the Black Ranger!"

An old man stepped up to them that looked to be a scientist. "I-I.... I am the _Red _Ranger!"

An overweight African-American woman came forward and announced, "You can call me the _Pink _Ranger!"

Another old man came forward. "Uhhh, I...." He thought for a second. "I am the Silver Ranger!"

A blond woman came forward and claimed, "And I'm the Yellow Ranger!"

At this point Demion looked at Ashley. She glared down at the blond woman. "I can't believe this," she snarled out and returned to the Dark Fortress.

All the civilians started speaking up now. It didn't matter if they were men, women, children, the old or the sick-they all claimed to be Power Rangers. It made Demion sick.

After a while he couldn't take it anymore and snapped angrily, "Fine then!" He looked over his forces as the civilians froze. "Destroy them all!" he commanded.

Demion and Astronema shot their own blasts at the civilians. Just as everyone became terrified again a voice rang out, "Stop!" Everyone looked toward the voice to see four people standing on a rooftop-three men, one woman. One of the men, an African-American, called out, "_We _are the Power Rangers!"

Demion and Astronema glared at them. The civilians gasped.

"Ready?!" a blonde man asked the others.

"Let's Rocket!" they all called out in unison and morphed. The civilians all cheered. "Silver!" "Blue!" "Black!" "Pink!"

"_Power Rangers_!"

Demion frowned as he realized something. The Red Ranger was missing from their group. He grabbed Astronema's arm as a fight broke out. "Let's return to the Fortress," he suggested.

She nodded and they left.

* * * *

_DARK FORTRESS_

Andros hit the wall hard. The good news was, he had made it onto the Dark Fortress and had found one of the two he'd been looking for-Ashley. The bad news was, she was kicking his ass.

"Ashley, wait!" he pleaded as she summoned her weapon. "I don't want to hurt you."

She pointed her weapon at him, ready to fire. "My King wants you destroyed. So you will be."

"No!" Andros shouted. He pulled out the necklace he'd given her for her birthday. "I got you this, remember?" She froze and powered down. "Demion needs you, Ashley. He's being controlled, and I can't save him without you. And I need you too. I love you."

Her programming started firing into her brain with more force. She screamed in pain and gripped it in her hand. He could see that she was trying to pull it out and he went to help her. He put his hand over hers and pulled along with her. It sparked badly as it short-circuited. It took a while but they finally pulled it out.

Ashley collapsed. Andros powered down and took her into his arms. He shook her slightly. "Ashley! Ashley, please! Wake up!" Her eyes opened slowly. "Ashley, are you... back?"

She focused on him. She started crying. "Andros...." He smiled happily and hugged her tight. "I'm so sorry. I could see you but I had no control over myself. I never wanted to hurt you."

Andros pulled back and shook his head. "It wasn't you. But I need to free the others. Demion and Astronema are still evil."

Ashley sat up and the room spun. Her head was throbbing terribly. "Their programmings are more severe than mine. If you tear them out they could go into a permanent coma... or die."

Andros looked horrified. "There has to be some way to get them back."

Ashley nodded. "I'm too weak right now to reach Demion. He would kill me or... reprogram me again. But if you can reach your sister, turn her good again, we can capture Demion and she can reverse his programming."

Andros nodded. "Alright. Teleport back to Earth and stay hidden someplace safe. Cause if you die now, I am never speaking to you again." They laughed together.

"I love you too, Andros. Be careful."

A/N: I'll Update As Soon As Possible. Please review!


	19. Demion and Karone Return

Short Author's Note: I thank everyone for all reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

I'm sorry for any mistakes.

CHAPTER 19: Demion and Karone Return

_DARK FORTRESS_

Andros was morphed again by the time he reached the bridge. Hiding behind a wall, he peered inside. He saw Demion and Ecliptor talking. There were very few darklings and quantrons since they were on Earth right now. There was no sign of Astronema. Where was she? He had already checked everywhere else, so she had to be somewhere beyond this door.

Andros pulled out his Astro Blaster and sighed. "Here goes nothing." He turned around and fired the blaster, creating an explosion. He quickly hid behind a different wall.

"Let's go!" he heard Demion command. A moment later, Demion ran past him, not seeing him. Darklings and quantrons followed him, followed by Ecliptor.

Once everyone was out, he went in and went directly to a panel beside the door. He hit a few keys. As soon as they heard the doors start to close, Demion and Ecliptor spun around. The darklings and quantrons kept running.

"What's going on?" Ecliptor asked.

Demion spotted him and shouted out, "The Red Ranger!" They both ran for the doors, but they closed and sealed. "Red Ranger! Open this door!"

"That should keep them busy for awhile." He turned and looked around. "Now I have to find my sister." After a while he did find someone. "Zordan?!"

"Andros!" Zordan said in surprise.

"Zordan!" Andros ran over to him. "Zordan, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Andros, listen to me," Zordan said urgently. "There isn't much time. The forces of evil have already conquered most of the universe. Soon, they will conquer Earth."

Andros looked down, reminded of how he and the others had failed. "I know," he told Zordan.

"You can stop them," Zordan told him.

Andros looked up in shock. "How?! Zordan, tell me!"

"Shatter my energy tube," he ordered without emotion. Andros gasped. "The energy from my tube will destroy the forces of evil. It is the only way. Hurry."

Andros shook his head. "But what about you, Zordan?" he asked.

"I will be gone. But my spirit will live on forever in all that is good."

Andros reluctantly summoned his Spiral Saber. He looked at it for a long moment. How could Zordan ask him to do this? But he had to! He moved to destroy Zordan, but froze mid-swing. After a moment, he lowered his weapon and backed up.

Andros shook his head. "I can't do it. You ask too much of me, Zordan. I won't destroy you." He fell to the ground due to sheer stress. Why was he always given the hard stuff?

"How about if _I _destroy _you_?" a familiar voice suddenly said coldly behind him.

Andros turned around quickly in surprise. "Karone!"

Astronema stood behind him with her weapon raised.

* * * *

_AFTER ASTRONEMA'S DEFEAT_

Demion and Ecliptor finally managed to pry open the door and ran in. They had heard a serious struggle before, but now there was total silence. They froze at what they saw. Astronema lay on the ground unmoving. The Red Ranger knelt next to her with his weapon.

"What have you done to her?!" Ecliptor screamed out. "She was your sister!"

The Red Ranger glanced at them, then looked back at Astronema. "It was an accident!" he claimed.

Ecliptor ran over and knocked the Red Ranger out of the way. He knelt by Astronema and shook her gently. "Wake up! Astronema, come on! You're like a daughter to me! Please!"

When she didn't respond, Ecliptor turned on the Red Ranger and started a fight, vowing revenge.

Demion didn't even notice them anymore. All he saw was Astronema lying on the ground, dead. Memories of her came back to him. Not just of this Astronema either, but of the previous one, the real Astronema. Memories of Karone came back to him as well. His programming was unable to stop his tide of emotion and short-circuited.

The real Demion had returned, but he felt just as dead as before.

"No!" he shouted out and ran to her. Andros and even Ecliptor froze at the anguish in his tone. He held her in his arms and shook her gently. "Astronema! Karone! Oh god, I don't care which one, just please wake up!"

"My King--" Ecliptor started.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped at Ecliptor. He turned back to her. "Karone. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I just wanted to help you. I'm sorry. Please come back." Tears were streaming down his face. "I love you, please come back."

Demion didn't even react when he heard something shatter, followed by Ecliptor's pained scream. His world was already gone. A golden light enveloped him and Astronema, then moved on. The machine implants on him disappeared. Astronema's remained.

Andros came over to them. "I'm sorry, Demion. It was an accident. She wouldn't stop attacking." He could tell Demion didn't hear him. Not one word.

Demion merely held her tightly, numb.

* * * *

_EARTH-LATER ON_

Demion walked down the ramp out of the Dark Fortress, still crying. He held Astronema in his arms, refusing to let her go. Andros walked behind him, unmorphed, also crying. Ashley, who stood with the crowd who had gathered and the other rangers, caught sight of Demion without his machine implants, and Andros.

She ran forward calling out, "Demion! Andros!" The other Rangers were right behind her. They all froze when they finally saw Astronema in Demion's arms, and the two men closest to her crying.

Demion knelt down and placed her on the ground, still holding her hand tightly. Andros knelt on her other side. The civilians were confused and just watched. The Rangers gave Demion and Andros some space to grieve. Tears fell from both Demion and Andros's face and landed on Astronema's cheeks.

A transformation occurred then. The machine implants on Astronema disappeared. Her chin-length hair grew to shoulder length, and changed from red to blond. She had changed back to Karone. After the transformation was complete, Karone's eyes blinked open and looked around.

"Karone?!" Demion and Andros blurted out in unison.

She looked at both of them. "Andros? Demion?" She sat up quickly and frowned as she saw everyone. "How did I get here?" she asked no one in particular.

Andros and the Rangers smiled happily. "It's a _long _story," Andros said to her.

Demion hugged her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He had lost her once, and he vowed to make sure that never happened again. Karone laughed as she hugged him back. "I swear I'll always be there for you, Karone. I swear it. I love you so much."

"I love you," she told him back.

Andros smiled at the two of them. For the first time in his life, he was sure his sister was safe. Ashley was thinking the same thing about Demion. _It's nice to see you happy, my brother._

* * * *

_MEGASHIP-LATER ON_

Karone, Demion, and Zhane entered the bridge of the Megaship to see everyone laughing. Andros and Ashley had been hugging as they were reunited. After rethinking, Andros had decided to live on Earth with Ashley instead of on KO-35, where they had just visited. Karone and Demion had decided to stay with their siblings for the moment and go to Earth. Zhane had decided to stay by his best friend's side.

"It's a long ride to Earth," Zhane said. "Mind if we catch a ride?" Without waiting for an answer, he sat down in a chair and put his feet up on a console. He leaned back and relaxed. Everyone laughed at that, even Demion and Karone. Neither of them could believe they actually now had friends.

Tj said happily, "Alpha, set a course for home."

"With pleasure," Alpha said.

By being surrounded by friends and family, and by being together, Karone and Demion's loneliness finally began to fade. It was a wonderful feeling, but their pasts still lingered, like ghosts that would eventually wear them down.

How could they ever forgive themselves?

A/N: Sequel coming soon! Put me on your Author Alert so you know when it's up if you're interested. Please review!


End file.
